Proper Young Ladies
by lovingmylife
Summary: Tenten Sakura Ino & hinata must learn to behave like proper young ladies for a new misson. Can they learn all the customs in just three days with distrations like boys new friends & people all critizing how they look? complete
1. A Very Proper Mission

**Ok so this is my first Naruto story that is not a one shot. I'm not really sure how good the plot is so i'm going to put up this first chapter and if i get enough reviews over a few days i'll continue it. This first chapter really isn't that intresting its kind of a introduction. Later in the story there is more romance. NejixTenten ShikamaruxIno NarutoxHinata and SasukexSakura there is also possible going to be some OC paired with charaters. **

**Summary: Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata all have to learn to behave like proper young ladies for a mission and it is proving to be quite difficult. Can they learn it all in three days while being distracted by boys and new friends and constant critizim about their looks from everyone. **

**DISCLAMER: i don't own Naruto, plan and simple and if i did it would not be nearly as popular as it is now.**

* * *

**Proper Young Ladies**

A Very Proper Mission 

'He doesn't care that we are sitting here in the rain, the pouring rain, why is he always got to be so late?' Sakura thought as she stood with her teammates, an umbrella over her head and waited for her stupid sensei to show up. She glanced over at her teammates; Naruto's usual hyper disposition seemed to have washed away with the water because he looked down spirited with the rain. Sasuke looked even more angry then normal but neither of them had an umbrella so that was semi-understandable. Some rain was good but this wasn't that kind of rain, this was humid, pouring buckets and unnecessary rain because it had already rained for a week straight.

"Okay I'm here" Kakashi finally appeared through the rain with his usually poof.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked before anyone else had the chance. She was slightly pissed because this was her day off and she hadn't planned on spending it standing in the rain.

"Aren't you going to say "you're late" or even ask why?" He asked a little surprised.

"No." The three replied with grim looks on their faces. Kakashi was a little depressed; he had planned a good excuse for them.

"Alright fine" he said "I know it's your day off but and all but Tsunade said she just got a mission and that you all are perfect for it." The grim looks began to fade as they looked up at him. It had been a while since they had gotten a mission and training was quite boring after awhile.

Naruto's bad mood had now completely disappeared and he jumped up ready to go. "Well let's get going and get out of this rain" he jumped into a puddle which splashed Sakura who was a little drier thanks to her umbrella but was now just wet as all of them.

* * *

In the Hokage's office teams eight and ten are sitting patiently as they could manage for two the other teams to show up. They were dry for the most part because their senseis had come on time to tell them of the new mission and they arrived inside before the down pour. However patients in the room were wearing thin because the two teams and the Tsunade were not the only ones present in the room. Lined up against one wall was eight chairs each occupied by either a young girl or an older male, most likely the father of each girl. Tsunade had said they would save introductions for when everyone arrived. 

"What could be taking them so long, now lateness I can expect from Kakashi but Gai and his team are always on time" Kurenai said after pacing over to the window and glancing to see if anyone was coming. Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking incredible impatient. There was barely any noise through out the room except Chouji's chip bags rustling. The peace was soon to be disrupted, when they arrived.

"We're here" Kakashi began "Sorry we are late, you see…"

"Don't care" Tsunade stopped him. _'Does no one want to hear my excuse' he thought once again disappointed.'_

"What are you all doing here?" Naruto shouted and pointed at the other two teams. "Did you all get missions today too?" he asked not recognizing the obvious reason for their presence.

"Not quite" Kiba said "we're all on the same mission" he was apparently annoyed by this.

"How hard could a mission be that you would need three teams to complete it?" Sakura asked. It was not very often they sent this many ninja on a mission.

"Actually its four teams, Gai's team is still yet to arrive" Kurenai explained. They looked slightly shocked. "I know we're shocked too, I assumed it was against 'Youthful Code' to be late for anything"

"Can't we just start without them?" Ino asked being the first to completely loose her patience. Some seemed in favor of her suggestion, while other gave a look that clearly meant "No."

"Excuse me" A quiet voice interrupted. The group turned to look at the source of the voice. Just now did team seven notice the eight unknown guests. The one who spoke was a girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was sitting closest to the window. "This team you are speaking of could that be them?" She pointed out the window. Many gathered around the windows, through the sheets of rain you could see four blurs of color; two green, one brown, and one pink running though the rain.

"Yep, that's them" Kakashi sighed, backed away from the window and went to open the door. No sooner had the others turned around did the two green blurs materialize in the door way. Gai and Lee seemed unfazed by the rain and both had on their trademark smiles; pings and all. A few moments later Neji and Tenten walked through the door looked less then pleased about the run though the rain and being soaking wet.

"Sorry about our un-youthful tardiness" Gai said ruffling his hair and draining it of water. It promptly fell back into its bowl-cut style.

"Why exactly were you all so late? Even they beat you here." Tsunade motioned her hand in the direction of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. _'They want to know why they're late but I can't get though my excuse'_ Kakashi thought.

Gai looked at the ground he was most likely disappointed with himself. Tenten decided it would be best if she explained.

"We are very sorry; our forgetful sensei here did not remember that we were to come here until after we all started our training. As soon as he did we rushed right over" She explained. She put on a smile trying to hide how mad she was about being pulled from her training, running through the rain and standing in the middle of the Hokage's office soaking wet while everyone listened to her.

"That is alright I guess. This team has nearly perfect attendance I'm sure it will slip by." Tsunade said.

"Can you please tell us why we are here now?" Ino asked irritated.

"Yes we can began now" there was a group sigh from the two teams who had arrived first, except Shikamaru who had been sleeping and Ino roughly shook him awake.

"Okay so I guess I shall begin with a few introductions" She started and motioned for the guests to stand. There was nothing incredibly special about the four men but the four girls were very interesting. To began they were very beautiful and had excellent manners. They had sat there the whole time silent (except for the one interruption) and with the most perfect posture. They were all dressed in nice kimonos and must have been very wealthy. But the most shocking part was not their beauty but how very familiar they looked. The first girl had blonde hair that was up in a bun and dark blue eyes. The second girl was the girl who had spoken earlier; she had waist length light brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes. The third girl had dark hair that seemed to shine violet colored that went a little past her shoulders and very pale blue eyes. The forth girl was quite shocking she had dark pink curly hair and emerald green eyes. It was outstanding that there was another girl out there with pink hair.

"I would like to introduce you all to Lords Asahara, Asahi, Asai, and Asari and their daughter's princesses Natsumi, Akiko, Yukiko, and Harumi. (Go in order mentioned above)" She pointed to each as she said their names. The four girls curtsied followed by the rest bowing to them. "I want to say that the mission will be very simple but the events leading up to the major part some of you may find difficult."

"This is all good to know but what is the actually mission?"

"We know that the princesses are in danger of being kidnapped, and we have narrowed down the date we suppose it will be."

"So you want us to act as body guards for them, but why would you need so many of us" Sakura asked confused still at the vast amount of ninja needed.

"Well actually it's a little more complicated then that, if they fail at an attempt to kidnap they will most defiantly try again."

"So why don't we just capture the people?" Kiba asked thinking this was the simplest solution.

"That seems like it would be a good idea but we also think that the people attempting the kidnapping will be from a larger group."

"So we need to let them get kidnapped and follow them?" Lee asked

"Stop interrupting me and I will tell you how it is going to be handled." Tsunade shouted she was sick of being interrupted. "Now it would be too dangerous for these girls to actually be kidnapped and if you did not notice there is a slight resemblance between them and you four" she pointed to Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata. "So you four are going to pose as them for that day." The girls did not look too sure about this assignment but its not liked they would turn it down.

"Wait, wait, wait, your saying you are going to make those four look like those four?" Naruto asked glancing from the four kunoichis and then to the princesses. She nodded. "Yeah good luck with that" He laughed. He received deathly glares from Sakura, Ino and Tenten, Hinata was too sweet to be mean and probably believed him.

"Anyways that is not the last of it. After you are kidnapped you need to still hind your identity, unless of course you are in danger, during this time the rest of you will follow them and take down the entire group." Everyone nodded now fully understanding the plan. One of the lords stepped forward and whispered something to Tsunade. She nodded again.

"There is one more thing." Everyone glanced at her suspiciously. "We figured out when it was going to be because everyone knows that on this day all four girls will be together in the same place."

"Why is that?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Well you see the village they are from is very…" old fashion could be taken the wrong way "umm…traditional in its customs and the day they will all be together is the day that their suitors will be coming" She looked at them seeing if they understood. Most of them only took a few seconds before their expressions changed; others a little longer…

"What the heck is a suitor?" Naruto asked. Many of them sighed at his question.

"In traditional places a suitor is a young man who is interested in marrying a young woman and they come to 'observe' them to see if they would make a suitable wife. "

"Ohhhh…I still don't get it" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"It means we have until this day to learn to be 'suitable wives' because you don't want to mess up the chance with the suitors?" Sakura guessed and asked looking around at others to see if this was right.

"Correct!" Tsunade said smiling triumphantly.

"Wait, how long do we have until this day? If no one has noticed we aren't exactly the picture people see when they think of traditional wives." Tenten stated. The other girls nodded in agreement. Then Ino spoke.

"And what exactly is it that we are going to have to learn?"

"Today is Sunday, you will be leaving tomorrow its not that far away only a few hours, when you arrive you get to know everyone a little better, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday you will be learning the basics for Friday the day you will meet the suitors."

"What are these basics were going to need to know?" Sakura questioned.

"You'll see when you arrive." Tsunade said she was obviously avoiding that particular question. "You may all go." Everyone bowed to the Hokage, the lords and the princesses and left.

"Why do I think she was avoiding my question?" Ino asked as she and the other girls formed their own little group to talk.

"Because she was." Tenten answered. They walked out of the building together discussing how difficult this was going to be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review if you want me to continue. It will hopfully get better as more chapters are added. **

**sorry for any grammar mistakes, i did the checks and reread it many times so hopefully there isn't many. **

**Hope you liked it**

**LovingMyLife**


	2. Proper Miss Princess

**Sorry it took so long for me to put up the next chapter but i was reading the 7th hp book and could not be distracted. anyways this next chapter kinda just fills you in on the mission and the characters. there isn't as much romance as i would like in this chapter but you can go by process of elimination who will be with who. its also not an exciting chapter but i think it was nessesary. hope you like it and the next one should be a lot funnier i hope. **

**sorry about any mistakes, mispellings and grammar i did my best with correcting it**

**disclaimer: i don't own naruto**

* * *

**Proper Miss Harumi, Akiko, Yukiko and Natsumi**

Tenten stood in her room staring at the empty duffle bag in front of her trying to come up with what to put in it. _'What am I supposed to bring i've never been on this kind of mission.'_ She thought as she threw herself on the bed next to the bag. She closed her eyes turned her head away and opened them. She could see her stuffed panda sitting on the table and next to it was her cell phone. '_I wonder if the others are having this much trouble.'_ She sat up and reached for the phone and dialed Sakura. She listened to the ringing as she picked up the panda and placed it in the bag.

"Hey Tenten." Sakura greeting her, she sounded a bit frustrated.

"Hey Sakura I was just…."

"Hold on Tenten let me put you on four way" there was a beep and suddenly more voices could be heard.

"I really think you should bring it" Ino was saying something to Hinata.

"Are you all having the same problem?" Tenten asked

"Hi Tenten, if you mean trying to figure out what to bring then yes we are." Ino said.

"Hinata, what does she think you should bring?" Tenten asked

"Her music player I think it would be a fun way to relax after we learn to become proper ladies" Sakura answered for her.

"Tenten please tell them that we will be to busy to need that" Hinata said. (No she doesn't stutter only maybe around naruto)

"Well I think you should bring it, it could come in handy if we get bored." She agreed with Sakura and Ino.

"Oh alright i'll bring it" over the phone you could hear Hinata get up and put something in her bag.

"Ok well that covers that but what should we bring like clothes wise?" Tenten asked, now up and going threw her wardrobe. None of her clothes are very proper more just for comfort and most not in the best condition from all the training she did.

"I think we just bring what we would normally, I'm sure if we don't bring what we need they could lend it to us, it's the least they could do for leaving us out in the dark about what will be learning" Ino said

"You're right" Sakura said "never thought I'd say that" she mumbled as an after thought.

"What was that?" Ino said her voice rising.

"Oh nothing"

"It was too something"

"Hey Hinata I'll talk to you later, I'd like to be able to still here on this mission"

"Fine I said…"

"Bye Tenten" Hinata and Tenten both hung up and left Ino and Sakura to their pointless arguments.

* * *

Gates of Konoha 

At the gates sat eight very bored looking boys waiting for four fairly late girls. They either stood or sat staring at the sky or down the road.

"Hey I think I see them coming." Kiba said turning his gaze from down the road to the others. Akamaru's head popped up from the ground and barked. It was obviously them coming down the street; Akamaru could tell.

The four girls walked quickly down the street looking the same as usual. "Sorry we're late, we weren't sure of what to bring." Sakura said stopping to catch her breath. After a few minutes of talking a deciding how long it would take to get there. It wasn't very far and if they went at a steady pace they could be there in a few hours. The trip was really very boring with no stops, lots of complaints about the no stops and finally the fact that it had started raining again. It wasn't as bad as it was yesterday but still was there no end to the rain.

"Hey are we almost there?" this question came many times from Ino, Kiba and Naruto. Mostly Naruto. He was about to ask again everyone knew this. First he sighed then he groaned and then he opened his mouth real big.

"No Naruto we are not there yet" Sasuke said finally sick of hearing the question.

"Actually we are." Shino said as they walked around a few more bushes they came upon a magnificent gate. Carved into the gate were a flower, a sun, a maple leaf, and a snowflake. They walked up to the doors where a guard asked them their purpose for being there.

"We are ninja from Konoha, here on a mission." Neji explain and they were let through. Just inside stood the four lords they had met back in Tsunade's office. The twelve of them stood waiting for someone to say something. Lord Asari stepped forward.

"Good afternoon, you all have already been given an explanation of the mission any other questions you may ask my daughter Harumi, she has been given the rest of the information." He turned away from them to the other lords they nodded. He then turned back. "Follow us inside out of the rain."

As they followed Ino leaned over and whispered something to Tenten. "It's like they speak some secret nodding language." Tenten tried not laugh out loud, she didn't know much about being proper but bursting with random laughter was probably not a good idea. Once inside three maids rushed over to them each with towels in their hands. As they dried off the lords began whispering something to each other. Well sort of they didn't seem to mind being over heard.

"I'm kind of disappointed with Tsunade" One of them said as he closed his umbrella.

"Yes I am too, she spoke so highly of her kunoichi and I'm sure they are very skilled but they don't exactly look the part now do they" the other agreed.

"I think they will need some bit of work from what we have seen."

Across the foyer they listen to them insult the four girls.

"I don't think they believe you all can do it." Chouji said and glanced at the group of girls who looked ready to kill, except Hinata of course.

"We'll let's just prove to them that we can do it" Sakura said positively. The three other girls nodded.

The lords stopped there conversation and turned to the now slightly drier group. "I will show you all to my daughter" Lord Asari said completely ignoring the glares he received from Tenten, Ino, and Sakura and taking a hallway on the side of the room. They all followed them up stairs down more hallways and stopped only to ask a maid if she had seen Princess Harumi. Oddly enough she directed them to the roof but this information seemed to anger Lord Asari. He quickened his stride as they headed to the roof. The rain had slowed now to a sprinkle. Off in the distance a large group of what must have been the village's own ninja were practicing and at the end of the roof the pink haired girl from the office was watching them. Obviously not noticing their presence she got up and began to copy the shinobi in the distance.

"HARUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lord Asari shouted. Harumi spun around quickly to her father only to loose her balance. Lee being in the front of the group and as quick as he was caught her before she hit the ground and helped her back to her feet.

"Thank you" she said quickly and blushed from the embarrassment of falling in front of everyone. "I'm sorry father I was just…"

"I don't want to hear it Harumi, don't come up here again understand" he said angrily.

"Yes sir" She said quietly looking down at the ground.

"Eye contact dear" he said before walking off back towards the stairs they had come from.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked.

"It was nothing" Harumi answered nervously. Sakura decided it was best to change the subject.

"Those people down there" she pointed over the side of the roof "are they the ninja of this village?"

"Yes they are." Harumi answered sighing.

"If this village has its own ninja why did you need us for this mission?" Tenten asked.

"They probably thought they might be recognized by the kidnappers" said Shikamaru.

"Yes that is true and also here we don't have any female ninja it's against our traditions" Harumi said sounding upset. They were shocked. Having female ninja was just as important as having male ones.

"Wow" was all Tenten could manage to say. _'I don't think I could ever not be a ninja, it would be like impossible'_

"Women around here don't have a whole lot of rights do they?" Sasuke asked.

"No we do not" She said "Maybe we should go find Akiko, Yukiko, and Natsumi." She suggested and led them to the stairs. As they walked they began to talk more of the mission.

"So Princess Harumi," Sakura started

"Please just call me Harumi I know it is not proper but I really loath being referred to as a princess when I have no power."

"Okay Harumi I'm guessing that during this mission I will be playing your part?" Sakura asked. It was obvious she would be.

"Yes, I am very surprised they found another girl with hair like my own." She laughed a bit but stopped quickly not wanting to be improper. Harumi walked ahead of them down the hall ways and stairs until they were walking out to what must have been the garden.

"I am sure that Akiko is out here somewhere, she loves this garden every time we are here she can be found in it." Harumi then turned on to a little path of large flat stones.

"What do you mean when you are here, isn't this your home?" Ino asked.

"Not exactly, the village is quite odd really." Harumi was going into another explanation. "Our village is split into four parts, in each part it stays only one season all year long when we need to meet with each other we come here."

"So each of you, your parents are like in charge of each section of the village"

"Yes basically" Harumi said nodding "I am from the portion where it remains spring all year, it is very beautiful there." They came into a little area where the brunette girl sitting on a bench with her eyes closed, "and Akiko is from where it is always autumn."

Akiko opened here eyes when she heard Harumi say her name. "Hello Harumi and guests" she said. She closed her eyes for a moment then open them again as she got up from her seat. Under her long kimono you could see that she was barefooted.

"Akiko where are your slippers?" the princess asked noticing her friend's dirty feet.

"Relax they are right here" she picked up the slippers from next to the bench and slid them on then turned and curtsied to the large group. "Do I need to be introduced or are we waiting till we are all together?" she questioned.

"We can wait but you" she pointed to Tenten "will be in her part." Tenten nodded.

"Do you know where Yukiko may be at?"

"She is in the stables of course" and with that she took the lead from Harumi and walked out of the garden to near by stables.

"I assume Yukiko enjoys riding horses" Sakura asked "this is why she is in the stables?"

"Well that may be the excuse she gives but we are positive it is because Suzu is always in there." The other pink haired girl answered.

"Who is Suzu?" Once the question had been asked it was answered by the sound of a bell. A collie dog ran from around the corner, around its neck was a purple collar with a bell hanging from it. Soon after it a girl with dark violet hair in two low ponytails came sprinting around holding up the skirt of her dress so not to trip. Suzu barked playfully until it noticed the large crowd of unknown people and hid behind Yukiko.

"Oh hello" She said surprised to see everyone.

"I guess you aren't all the properness your father's believe you are?" Tenten commented. The three princesses blushed.

"Well…ummm" Yukiko began

"Its okay we won't tell anyone" said Ino.

"Thank you" she walked the bit of distance between her and the group, the pure breed dog following slowly behind. "I am Yukiko and this is Suzu" She pat the collie on the head.

"Yukiko will be your part" Harumi said to Hinata. "She is from the part of the village that is always winter."

"Shall we go to the kitchens now?" Akiko asked

"Isn't there another girl?" Naruto asked, he was not great at math but he was sure he could count to four.

"Do not worry, Natsumi is already there" said Akiko. The ninja all shrugged at each other assuming the girls knew what they were talking about.

"Come on Suzu" Yukiko was trying to get the collie to follow. The dog seemed to have accepted the new humans but she was still cautious of Akamaru who was walking at Kiba's feet. "Sorry, Suzu is not very fond of other dogs but I am sure she will get used to it." she explained.

They all walked back into the large castle and turned down a hallway where they entered a dinning room. It was very large and quite extravagant with a long wooden table in the center. They took a door off to the side there was a small platform at the top of a set of stairs. They went down them and learned that they led to the kitchen. There were three people in the kitchen two wearing matching outfits who must have been maids and another girl who no doubt was the fourth princess but she had an apron tied around her waist and was standing over a pot on the stove.

"What are you cooking this time Natsumi?" Harumi asked her blonde friend. She spun around quickly. "Oh you are here you must try this I think it came out nearly perfect this time she had three bowls of soup ready in her hands and was balancing them to the table.

"Natsumi we have company and if we eat we will surly spoil are dinner." Yukiko said trying not to be mean to Natsumi.

"There is plenty for everyone they can eat too-" Barely had she finished this statement had Naruto, Chouji and Kiba rushed to the table and started downing the soup.

"This is awesome" Naruto said

"Mmmhmm" the two other boys agreed.

"Thank you so much." Natsumi seemed to love the praise. A maid walked over to her and asked. "Would you like me to bring some of this up to your father and the others for there dinners miss Asahara?"

"Yes that would be great thank you"

"See now we can have this for dinner" Natsumi was so far the least proper of the group.

"Oh, alright." The others gave in and the second maid helped Natsumi fill sixteen more bowls of soup which they all accepted with a thank you. Over dinner they introduced them selves some more enthusiastically then others. They found that Ino would be Natsumi for the day and that she was from the portion where it was summer all year. Most of them could only eat one bowl of the delicious filling soup, Naruto and Kiba both had three and Chouji was now working on his sixth. As they finished up Ino asked the unanswered question of what the four kunoichi would have to learn to do by Friday. Harumi who knew the most about the mission started to explain.

"Well from what I have told you already you can see that women in are village are rather old fashion" she started as she helped clear the table. "So you will first have to learn to be very respectful although you seem to be able to handle that."

"Yeah as long as you don't make them mad." commented Naruto which earned him a group glare.

"He is right on that." agreed Sasuke.

"It's NOT!" shouted Sakura her temper rising. As the girls went back to discussing the boys smirked amongst each other.

"So the normal stuff they will be looking for will be basic manners and knowledge of when you should and shouldn't speak. You must have good posture. We will be teaching you to prepare, serve and eat a meal. We also need to teach you to dance and give you proper wardrobe for the day."

"Why do we need to learn how to dance?" Hinata questioned.

"Well its one way of showing how well rounded we are and what perfect wives we would make." Akiko said. "Now maybe we should show you all were you will be staying so you can put your stuff away"

"Okay" they all agreed and picked up the duffle bags and back packs that had been discarded by the door while they ate. They went back up the stairs through the large dinning hall and up another set of stairs.

"All the boys will be staying in this room" Natsumi opened the first door in the hallway. It was really nice inside with four sets bunk beds. At the back of the room there were large windows outside it the sun had just begun setting. The boys each claimed a bunk tossed their bags on to them and followed the eight girls out of the room. All the way down the hall they opened another door and it was amazing inside. There were four beds set up two against each wall. Each bed had either a bright purple, blue, pink or green comforter. In the middle of the room there were four couches set up in a circle around a rug.

"And this is where you all will sleep, we hope you like it" said Yukiko

"Oh my god" Ino said looking at the room "If you ever need us again feel free to ask" she ran into the room and fell on to the purple bed. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten followed after her each setting there stuff down on a bed and began pulling stuff out. Sakura pulled a stuffed monkey out of her bag and set it on the pillows of the pink bed.

"You brought a stuffed monkey with you?" Sasuke asked her looking at her and then the monkey.

"Yes I did, and his name is Booboo"

"Don't you pick on her" Ino said "I brought my favorite stuffed animal too, there is nothing strange about it" from her bag Ino pulled out a stuffed monster.

"Okay maybe you don't think it's strange but most people don't bring stuffed animals with them on missions Ino" Shikamaru told the blonde haired girl who completely ignored him.

"No I think she's right it isn't strange" Hinata said quietly

"Yeah its is so normal" Tenten had pulled out her panda bear and Hinata her own stuffed fox (duh it's a fox)

The boys seemed surprised about this but decided against saying anything, it would be better to just leave it out of fear of what may happen if they comment.

"Okay so tomorrow we will start your proper training, just the basics first" Harumi said.

"Hey I want to show you all something" Akiko said after she moved away from the window where she had been standing. They all followed her back outside and through the garden. They were standing on a large hill next to a small creek. It was very dark now and all around there were fireflies lighting up. They sat on the hill for a while discussing more of the mission and other random stuff. The most noise however came from Yukiko who was attempting to get Suzu to come near Akumaru, who only growled and barked a few times.

* * *

**Hey i know that chapter was kinda boring but i'd still like to know what you think so please review. Also very sorry about how long it took to update next chapter hopfully won't take so long** **btw Harumi means summer beauty, Akiko-fall child, Yukiko-snow child, and Natsumi-summer beauty and Suzu means bell**

**sorry again for spelling, grammar, and any other mstakes i did my best to check it**

**LovingMyLife**


	3. Proper Lady Basics

**okay so here is the next chapter, its supposed to be here to make you laugh. Learning how to walk in high heels is very diffcult for those of you that don't know. So please enjoy i know its not to long but i think its long enough. Anything that doesn't make sense feel free to ask. Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, favorited the story or put it on alert it really gets me willing to continue.**

* * *

When Tenten woke the next morning it was still dark out. She blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to the darkness. She usually got up before the sun rose because her team always wanted to train and she was okay with that. However, when she woke today and realized she was not in her own bed but in the one she would be staying in for a week while on this mission she was angry for getting up earlier then necessary. She pulled the green comforter back over her head and begged for sleep to come again.

Later, when the sun had risen Hinata sat up in her bed and glanced around the room. Sitting on each little bed side table was a plate of food.

"Mornin' Hinata, did you sleep well?" Ino was sitting up in her bed eating the breakfast. Hinata nodded. "I was just about to wake you all up, but now you can help." She set aside the food tray and hopped up out of bed. She crossed the room and stood next to Sakura's bed. "Don't you want to help?" she asked when Hinata didn't follow.

"Ummm…what are you thinking Ino?" Hinata had a feeling this wasn't going to go well. Ino stood up on the end of the pink bed and began jumping.

"Hey Sakura! Wake Up" shouted Ino. The pink haired girl woke up with a jolt and moved her feet right before Ino jumped on them. With one strong jump Ino landed on Tenten's bed which bounced up and both girls fell to the floor. Tenten rubbed her back the glared at the blonde girl. She grinned back "Time to get up Tenten."

"Ino, maybe tomorrow you should just set the alarm." Hinata suggested.

"Well where's the fun in that?" she pouted. Tenten and Sakura soon got over the shock of their rough wake up and joined the others in eating the breakfast that was waiting for them. There was a knock on the door and Harumi peaked in.

"Hey I hope you all enjoyed your breakfast. Natsumi made extra if you want more" She entered the room taking up the empty trays. The four girls made the beds up each placing their favorite stuffed animal lovingly on the pillows. "We want to start the training in about forty-five minutes so you can all change and meet down in the dinning hall. I suggest you wear clothes you can dance in for later." They nodded. Harumi picked up the final tray and began to leave the room when Tenten stopped her.

"Wait..."

"Yes?" She turned back around in the door way.

"How exactly do we get to the dinning hall?" She asked seriously. The others seem to think this was a rather good question but Harumi laughed. When she realized they weren't laughing too she stopped.

"Oh sorry just go all the way down the hall take a left and go down the large staircase you can see it from there." She left the room.

"Okay so let's get ready" Sakura said pulling her duffle bag from under the bed and dumping the contents across it. The other girls followed suit dumping there own bags. Each picked out an outfit except Tenten who sat cross legged on the bed staring at her clothes.

"Problem Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…I guess I really don't have any clothes made for learning to dance." She started re-folding the clothes on her bed.

"Well you can borrow some of ours." Ino said. She of course had brought plenty of clothes as if she new something like this was going to happen. Once they all had finished getting ready they started down the hall. Sakura was wearing a pink summer dress her hair in two low ponytails. Ino was wearing a black skirt that was a little above the knee and a light purple shirt that tied over one shoulder her long hair twisted into a bun. Tenten had borrowed a flowy dark purple skirt and a white tank top from Ino her hair was of course in two buns. Hinata had been talked into wearing a white flowy skirt and light blue cami with her hair up in a high ponytail. She said that she didn't want to show much of her skin but Tenten insisted that if she had to wear a skirt then she could wear a cami. They walked down the hall past the boy's room which was empty.

"They must already be down stairs"

They took the turn on the left and saw the largest stair case in the place.

"Wow that's a lot of stairs." They went down them quickly and looked around. Through one opening the end of the large wooden table could seen. They went in and noticed all eight boys sitting at the table along with the four look alike girls.

"Hey guys" Sakura greeted. The boys glanced over at the girls in the door way and their expressions changed to looking slightly shocked. They were not quite so surprised with Ino and Sakura's choice of clothes the always dressed very girly but nobody had ever seen Tenten in a skirt, not even Neji and Lee who knew her the best; and Hinata who had never worn anything that fit tightly or showed too much of her porcelain skin.

"Wow Hinata you look as pretty as Sakura" Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face.

"T-thank you N-naruto." She replied her face getting redder every second. Naruto did not realize how much it meant to her to hear that but Ino, Sakura and Tenten knew and started to giggle. Tenten's amusement was short lived when Lee turned his attention from Sakura to her.

"Tenten you look very youthful today" He said obviously shocked that she was wearing a skirt.

"Don't be too surprised I have shorts on underneath" She said.

'_Typical Tenten'_ Neji thought

As they continued to stare at them they took the remaining empty seats around the table and turned their attention to Harumi who knew the most about the mission and what they would learn.

"Ok so we decided that we would start with walking" She said standing up and walking to the middle of the room.

"Walking?" Naruto asked. "I know you said basics but isn't that a little too basic, even for them." The smiles that had previously been on the girls faces faded and he received glares from them.

"Well its just you have to walk with good posture and you have to wear high heels, which makes it a little more difficult." Akiko said. Even though the boys could not understand ("How difficult could walking in high heels really be?") the girls understood perfectly and hesitated before putting them on.

After each girl had been given a pair of black, two and half inch high heels in their own size they joined Harumi in the middle of the room, slowly.

"Owww." Tenten whined as she tried to keep her balance.

The boys grinned.

"Why are you all here, shouldn't you be off working on your part of this mission?" Ino questioned them angrily.

"We already finished our planning?" Shikamaru told her as he leaned back in his chair. The girl's eyes widened.

"Yeah and besides we thought it would be fun to watch you all make fools of yourselves trying to be 'proper ladies'." Kiba laughed. Then quickly dunked, a shoe just barely missed his head. "Hey!" he shouted.

"Darn I missed" Sakura said going to retrieve the shoe, walking over to it with uneven steps.

"Next time let me do it" Tenten suggested to Sakura, an evil grin on her face.

"Ok let's go to the entrance hall there is more room to walk." The girls wobbled their way to the entrance hall where the large stair case was the boys following closely behind.

"So I guess you can start by walking across the room and back." They looked across the hall and reluctantly began still wobbling and trying to ignore the snickering from the boys. Akiko explained to them they were to walk with straight backs but not look to confident, pointing out that it was bad.

"What do they think, we'll take over if we walk with to much confidence, that's kind of sad" Sakura commented. She turned to walk back across the room, but instead of doing it properly she began to stride with a confident smile like she was on a runway. This made the girls laugh until she tripped and had to throw her hands forward to keep from hitting the floor. The girls laughter died out as they ran, nearly tripping themselves, to help her up.

A few more across the room walks and Hinata, to most everyone's surprise, seemed to have the easiest time with picking it up. She held herself properly with out looking overly confident. However, any time some one complimented her, her cheeks turned pink, her balance would be thrown off and she would grab on to the nearest object to keep steady. As they worked on the walking Harumi talked them through topics that were acceptable to have a conversation about, this after making sure they knew that talking on their part was only supposed to be minimal.

"That ought to be difficult for you all, especially since I've never see Ino go more then a minute without commenting on something or another" Shikamaru said and Chouji nodded in agreement. Ino stomped over to where her teammates were, glaring at the both of them. Then she looked as though she was about to turn around but instead stepped on Shikamaru's foot with the heel of her shoe. He winced a bit and muttered a troublesome. She turned to the others as if asking for one of them to make a comment of their own. They all immediately turned away from her. She returned to the other girls who had stopped to break.

"If we can only talk about certain things how are they going to get to know us?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well they are a bit more concerned with how silent we can be and anything they really need to know about us they learn from our fathers" said Harumi. After nobody responded to the unfairness of this Harumi turned to the stairs. "I think for today you may only want to try going up the stairs once." Walking to the foot of the stairs they stared up them then to Harumi with a look like they had just been asked to climb a mountain. Tenten started up the stairs first nearly tripping on the third step and grabbing on to the railing. Each step she closed her eyes trying to fight the pain in her feet.

'_This is more painful then sparring' _she thought as she tripped on another step about half way up. She knew the other girls were behind her having just as much trouble so instead of looking back at them looked over the railing she was now hanging on to like a life line. The boys were looking up at them still with those stupid smirks on there faces. She looked at her teammates, Lee was smiling but not like the others he was too nice to do that, Neji however, was smirking and she saw his eyes momentarily pause on her. She turned back to face the top of the stairs hoping that from down there no one could see her pink cheeks. She ended up tripping the next step up. The way back down was much simpler as they only had to worry about not falling forward. It still hurt though.

After they rested a bit they were back on their feet learning the proper way to curtsy; it was proving to be a very difficult task. The four kunoichi stood in a line, in front of each of them stood one of the princesses.

"Ok so instead of bowing you must curtsy." Akiko began to demonstrate. She placed one foot in front of the other, took a portion of her kimono in each hand and proceeded to bow. This did not seem too hard but they kept doing something wrong. Not low enough, too low, lifting the skirt to high, not keeping eye contact it was all very confusing and by the end they were sure they curtsied the exact same as when they had begun.

"Alright maybe we should continue with this tomorrow," Harumi said "and move on to the next lesson." The girls all cheered thinking nothing could be as difficult as the high heels. "We just have to go down to the kitchen."

The only thought that held off the pain in their feet as they crossed the dinning hall and went down the steps to the kitchen is that they would soon be able to remove the shoes. In kitchen in front of four chairs were four large buckets of hot water. "After our first lesson with high heels our mom's did this for us we soaked our feet for a while" Yukiko explained but they didn't need to hear it they had already removed their shoes to reveal red marks across them. Altogether they stuck their feet in and let out a sigh of relief.

"So what's the next lesson?"

"In the next lesson we will be showing you the proper way to cook, serve and eat" said Natsumi. She had a huge smile on her face and everyone was reminded of how much she loved to cook.

* * *

**Okay well i hope you liked it, im not sure what i think of it**

**Review please !!!!!!**

**LovingMyLife**


	4. The Proper Way to Cook, Serve, and Eat

**Okay so im putting this chapter up sooner because i'm going to the beach for a couple of days and wont have time to update or type. I did my best to spell and grammar check it but its getting late im tired. and i really hope everyone likes it. While typing i got an idea for a oneshot (nejixtenten of course) if i can find the information i need i will work on that. Well i hope you all enjoy this like i said don't expect another update for a while and to all those who review thanks a lot i love yall. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto **

* * *

The Proper Way to Cook, Serve and Eat

Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata all sat watching Natsumi run around the kitchen taking all sorts of food, utensils, and cookware from the cabinets and the refrigerator and setting them up along the counter. The boys took seats around the large table in the back of the kitchen. They were interested to know if any of them could actually cook. Once Natsumi had finished setting up it looked like a professional's kitchen, she then stood in front of the girls who were all still soaking their feet.

"So I am going to be teaching you how to make a simple dish, but it will still be impressive. It will need to taste good and look pretty, understand" Natsumi sounded like a general instructing their troops. The girls all nodded. They pulled their feet from the water slipped on their own shoes and joined Natsumi at the counter.

"Okay so first you need to wash your hands really good and make sure your hair is pulled back. You must pull your hair back before you wash your hands because if you don't you have to wash your hands again." Tenten, Hinata and Ino all had their hair pulled up but Sakura, whose pigtails hung forward had to fix hers. She put her hair back in a low ponytail and joined the others in scrubbing their hands at the sink. Natsumi shocked them by inspected their hands when they were done and sending them all back to scrub again. The other girls had taken a seat at the back of the room with the boys. They didn't see any need to help, Natsumi had it all covered. Finally they were clean enough to cook and she went on with the next explanation.

"Alright so next you want to time out your preparation for each part so it will be complete at the same time, you do not want a cold dish to get warm or and warm dish to chill because you started it to early. You need to make sure everything is precise" Then handing each of them a cook book with the recipes highlighted she told them to work out when they would need to start each part. They leaned against the counter working it out while Natsumi wondered over to the table. She looked at Suzu who was sleeping under Yukiko's chair.

"Yukiko if you could please take Suzu out of the kitchen that would be great" She said sweetly. Yukiko sighed this must happen a lot.

"Hear that Suzu, she is kicking us out again" she said jokingly, she took Suzu by the collar and led her from the room.

"What about Akamaru, does he have to leave too?" Kiba asked. Akamaru picked his head up from his nap.

"If it would not be too much trouble" Natsumi said. She did not want to seem mean but she rather not have the dogs and their fur around her food. Kiba stood up. "Come on Akamaru" He said and followed the others out the door.

"Alright" Natsumi turned back to the girls who looked confused as they stared at the cook books. "Do you think you got it?"

"Defiantly"

"Yeah I think so"

"Maybe"

"I'll try"

Even though they said this none of them were too confident about it. "So we need to turn on the stove right?" Sakura asked looking over at one of the stoves, because of course there is more then one. _'Just to confuse us more' _she thought.

"Yes and then we will…?" She wanted one of them to answer for her.

"Boil two pots of water?" Ino guessed trying to remember what the recipes instructed.

"Very good" she then pointed to the counter covered in cookware "Which two pots do we use?" Hinata walked to the counter looked over them and pick up two very different sized pots.

"These two?" she said holding them up. Natsumi nodded.

"But we only turn the big one on now because it will take longer to boil" Tenten added.

"Correct"

From this point they started getting less questions correct and repeatedly had to rush back to the books to check what they were doing. Each girl seemed to encounter their own problem with one of the steps.

Ino and Sakura had started one of their classic pointless arguments while mixing batter. It was the same batter but they need a large portion so were mixing two bowls of it. Sakura asked Ino to pass the eggs right as she started to stir her eggs into the batter which, somehow, led to both of them shouting. Ino with her arm raised ready to throw two eggs at Sakura and Sakura with her arm raised ready to swing at her with a whisk. At this point Hinata walked over, not looking at either of them, and took the eggs from Ino and the whisk from Sakura. She placed them on the counter next to the bowl, still not speaking; she cracked each egg in with one hand, picked up the whisk and whipped them in. She turned back around, the whole room gawking at her, gave the whisk back to Sakura and went back to what she had been doing before. Tenten and many of the boys around the table erupted with laughter; Naruto laughing the hardest. Tenten could see Hinata smiling as she stirred one of the pots on the stove.

The next issue didn't come until they had started on chopping vegetables. Natsumi had brought out three knife blocks each with twelve sharp knives in them and said they would be chopping peppers, onions and assortment of other vegetables that were set up along the chopping boards. Neji and Lee had noticed the grin on Tenten face widen an incredible amount. Once they had been given the okay to chop Lee and Neji got up from their seats and quickly stopped Tenten as she went to the knives. Neji had grabbed hold of Tenten's wrists as Lee held the block of knives up out of her reach.

"Oh I promised it wouldn't happen again, please I'll be extra careful, really." Tenten was pleading with them. Everyone else in the room was very confused with this strange display. "You can trust me"

"You think we can trust her?" Lee asked Neji as he lowered the block.

Neji glanced at Tenten who was looking down at her feet frowning slightly. He nodded to him and released her wrists; Lee put the knives back on the counter and they went back to their seats.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked once they sat down.

"Tenten once decide to…experiment with using kitchen knives at training. When they proved to be difficult to use she went obsessive with them until we managed to take them all away" Neji explained still keeping an eye on Tenten as she chopped the peppers.

"Gai sensei banned her from using them ever again" Lee said "and that night we took them all from her kitchen while she was sleeping." For someone who had all her kitchen utensils taken away she was doing a very good job of chopping and even finished with her vegetables before Natsumi.

Many of the other interruptions came from Natsumi telling them to wash their hands. After switching to a different dish, or pushing hair from their eyes that refused to stay in the elastics. After a while they attempted to push it away with their elbows to avoid being forced to the sink; this usually left flour or some other ingredients smeared on their faces or arms. At one point they had to cut the fat from the raw chicken which none of them were to enthusiastic to do so when asked to wash hands again they were glad to.

Soon they were done with preparations for the food and found themselves around the sink again washing hands for a final time. They all took their seats again to wait for farther instructions.

"May I go get the others now, I am sure they would like to eat" Akiko asked her blonde friend as she checked the temperature on all the foods.

"Yes they can come back in" Akiko left to look for the 'dog loving duo' and Natsumi started to explain place settings.

"Okay so these plates are for this and these forks for that" She was explaining as she walked around the table setting a place setting in front of each of the boys, Harumi and herself, then had them set up their own, Akiko's and Yukiko's. The boys had been paying some attention to what forks were used to eat which food because honestly they didn't want to look like a bunch of idiots either. Natsumi and Harumi did a scan of the table moving around the various silverware. As they were being shown in what order to serve the food and which to serve with which Akiko came back, Yukiko, Kiba and the two dogs behind her. Suzu seemed to have gotten over her dislike of Akamaru but not by much. They took their seats, the dogs under the table by their owner's feet. Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura each picked up a different dish and walked to the table trying to balance them. _'I hope we get better at this, Friday we'll have to do it wearing heels'_ Ino thought nearly dropping her dish. They listened as they were told how much of each food to give.

"A women's portion is always a little smaller because we do not want to seem like gluttons but we also do not want it too small because we do not want it to look like we are obsessed with staying skinny. Being too skinny it not good." The attempts at getting portions right was pathetic really. Trying not to give to much they gave too little, then remembering they were not to do that would give an extra large serving and soon everyone have different amounts of the same food on each plate.

"Well we still have tomorrow and the next day" Harumi said glancing down the table at the four girls who were now dumping the pans into the sink.

"We will try harder tomorrow we promise." Sakura said as she took her seat at the table. "So is there a special way to eat the food too?"

"Yes, well it's not really a special way you just have to use good table manners." Natsumi picked up her fork sort of demonstrating how it was done. "you sit with a straight back, no elbows on the table, don't cross your legs if anything place your feet close together under your chair." She started going down a mental list. "Never take too large of a bite of food we do not need to look silly trying to swallow. Do not talk with your mouth full that is self explanatory, and don't gulp down your drink." It went on like this while everyone ate of course it took a while to convince anyone to try the food scared that it might have been poisoned. Finally they were forced to eat it by some threats issued and it turned out to not be that bad.

"Wow this part is really good" Naruto said not sure of what he was eating. "Didn't you make this part Hinata?" she nodded. "Well then you're a really good cook." And of course upon hearing this she started staring directly at her food trying to hind the fact that she was blushing. Many times they would begin to slouch in their seats or accidentally put their elbow on the table and would jerk up to the proper position upon realization. They also spent a lot of time cutting their food into small pieces, probably smaller then necessary.

Soon they had eaten all the food on the table and were visited by the maids who started cleaning the dishes and counter tops where they now realized a huge mess was.

"I have a question, if you all have maids then why is it that you must learn to cook?" Ino asked.

"Well we usually help the maids anyways, and it is a good wife skill to know how to cook it impresses them." By them Akiko was referring to the suitors.

"Do you actually know anything about these suitors?" Tenten asked.

"Well no we don't know much" Yukiko admitted "We do know that all four of them are brothers though."

"Why is that?"

"Well see none of us are related" Harumi explained "so by us marrying four brothers we would actually be one united village or something to that effect."

"Oh I see, sort of"

"So you don't get a say in this marriage thing at all its like arranged?" Hinata asked.

"Yes"

"That's sucks really, who would ever want an arranged marriage. What about true love, and that connection between two people or at the very least knowing something about each other?" Sakura said Tenten, Ino and Hinata all nodded.

"Yeah you said it yourself anything they need to find out about you they can just ask your fathers but really they don't seem to know much about you either." Tenten said.

The four princesses sighed they knew this was all true. "We really would all love to have true love but that is not what the village wants and we can not let the village down, you all must understand how that works" Now it was their turn to sigh. On too many occasions had they had to worry about personal stuff and the welfare of Konoha. The conversation seemed to stop there.

The Lords also stopped by for a few minutes for a report on how the training was going. Harumi stood up and curtsied to her father.

"I believe the training is going very well for the first day sir" she said "We are about to move on to the dance lessons upstairs."

"Alright" Lord Asari said. He glanced at the mess the maids were cleaning and then to the twelve Ninja sitting around the table. The other girls had gotten up to curtsy to their fathers. They left the room.

"So would you all like to start your dance lessons now?" Natsumi asked.

"Do we really have any choice?" Ino asked back.

"Nope" she giggled and they all got up pushing their chairs in, leaving the kitchen and heading up the stairs. They walked through the large dinning hall and entrance hall, up the massive stair case, down another hall and up a much smaller stair case.

"This place is like a maze, how do you know where to go?" Sakura asked trying to remember which turns they had taken.

"We have visited here for as long as we can remember" Akiko said

"I do remember getting lost here once when I was five I think" Yukiko said "It was dark and I needed to use the bathroom, Suzu had found me in one of the halls and led me back to my room"

They took one last turn and entered a very large room with a wooden floor and mirrors all around.

* * *

**Hope everyone like it, don't expect an update till at least next week. **

**Review is a very kind thing to do :-) any confusion tell me any questions ask me comments on how to make it better do so it is always welcome. **

**LovingMyLife**


	5. The Proper Way to Dance

**Okay everyone so i told you before this would take a while to update and it did. sorry. But i worked as quickly as i could on it. I think i have a problem with embarrassing the characters because there is many points where i could but i don't. i should though it would make the story funnier. I think i did good on grammar and spelling this time; please tell me if u see any mistakes but try to be nice about it. Do you know how boring it gets rereading your own story for mistakes. Ok so thank you to all of those who reviewed. Please review again. **

**sorry if any one is out of character**

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto...**

* * *

**The Proper Way to Dance**

As the twelve ninja and four princesses entered the dance studio their eyes widened. It was not because the room was very large because it wasn't but because full length mirrors surrounded three walls reflecting them many times. The floor also reflected them, they were very well polished. Long blue benches sat where two walls formed a corner that had probably been set up for them to sit and rest and where the boys could sit to watch. There was another door in the diagonal corner of the room that was assumed to be another entrance and one in the opposite corner labeled closet.

"Wow, this room is awesome" Sakura said loudly so the 'wow' echoed. The rest entered after her, the boys taking seats on the long blue benches. They seemed to be looking forward to the girls coming embarrassment when they attempt to dance.

"This is where you will be learning to dance," Harumi said. She went and opened the closet and began moving things around. "Yukiko, where did you put the CD player?" She asked looking back out the door.

"It is on the top shelf." Yukiko answered like it was no problem. Harumi gave her a very unkind stare.

"How did you even get it up there?" She muttered and turned to the boys, all whom were taller then her. "I hate to be a burden but could one of you possible help me get the CD player down?"

"Don't feel like a burden Harumi, these boys are used to being bossed around by women." Ino commented. The boys gave her a _what-are-you talking-about_ look which she returned with a _you-know-its-true_ look.

"I shall help you." Lee said enthusiastically hopping up and going to the closet. Even being taller Lee had to step up on a box to reach the top shelf and once he had the thing in his hands he lost his balance, he and the CD player came crashing to the floor.

"Oh goodness are you okay?" Harumi asked helping him up.

"I'm fine" He smiled, all his shiny teeth showing and pinging.

"Well that's good, but I think your CD player might be broken" Tenten had picked up the CD player which one part was hanging loose from the other.

"This is not good, how will we play the music?" Akiko said worriedly. Everyone stopped to think for a minute. Ino looked around at everyone then her eyes stopped on Hinata. The light bulb clicked on in her head.

"I Got It!" She shouted startling them. "Hinata did you bring it?" Hinata looked at the blonde with confusion across her face.

"What…?"

"That's right from the phone conversation" Sakura said excitedly now catching on to what Ino was going on about.

Hinata still was not sure what they were talking about. "Your music player Hinata the one we talked you in to bringing"

"OH" Hinata said in a squeak. She blushed feeling kind of stupid. "Yes I brought it."

"I'll go get it" Ino said running out the door, then ran back in. "How do I get back to the room?" she asked sheepishly.

"Suzu will show you" Yukiko said. Suzu leapt up from her spot on the floor and headed out of the room with Ino following her.

"What if her music player doesn't have the right music on it?" Kiba asked.

"Well I'm sure it will have something close enough to what we need." Sakura said smiling. _'If I remembered correctly we had about every song downloaded on to it at the last sleep over'_ she thought.

About five minutes later they returned, Ino carrying Hinata's music player and the speakers that hooked to it. "Where should I put it?"

"Just set it up over here" Natsumi said. The two blondes set up the music and they found a slow ballad that would work for learning to dance.

"We will go get your partners they should be here by now" Harumi said and they left the room. The other girls gathered in a group while they waited.

"Do any of you actually know anything about dancing?" Tenten questioned sounding worried she did not want to feel like a complete idiot if she was the only one who didn't know what she was doing. While Ino and Sakura shook their heads Hinata nodded.

"You really know how to dance?" Sakura asked impressed.

"Well yes, sort of. I think it's like a rule that everyone in my family has to learn" she said, her family was rather proper themselves which would explain why she knew what she was doing all day, the curtsies and the cooking etc.

"No offence but your family is kind of strange" said Ino. Hinata did not seem to care at all, she herself found her family too strict but she wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"When you say everyone does that mean Neji had to learn too?" Tenten asked with a mischievous smile and glancing over at the boys group. Hinata nodded. "Well that's interesting to know."

_'Maybe i shouldn't have told her that'_ Hinata thought _'Neji's going to be mad at me'_

xxxxxxxx

"I bet it will be hilarious watching them dance" Naruto said already beginning to laugh. The boys were sitting against the wall on the two benches talking amongst themselves. Even though not all of them admitted it watching their female teammates embarrass themselves was quite funny to them. Other then Lee who seemed to have complete confidence that they four girls could handle anything they were asked to do.

"Yeah I really doubt any of them will know what they're doing" Chouji said between handfuls of chips.

"Well they might know sort of what their doing, they are fairly coordinated?" Shino said only half paying attention to them.

"Yeah right" Kiba said not believing his teammate.

"Well Hinata will know what she is doing" Neji said, they gave him a how would you know look. "She had to learn for some reason." He was not about to tell them that he knew how to dance too. _'The loud mouths would make sure everyone they ever met knew' _He glared a Naruto and Kiba.

"Well that's only Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten will be the amusing ones to watch."

xxxxxxxx

"Well even if you do know what your doing Hinata the rest of us are going to look like a bunch of idiots and of course are _dear teammates_ are going to be sticking around just to watch." Sakura had given the words 'dear teammates' a very sarcastic touch.

"And we are going to have to learn to do this in high heels, my feet still hurt from this morning!" Ino complained. As Sakura and Ino continued the list of all that could go wrong with the lesson they did not notice Akiko, Harumi, Yukiko, and Natsumi had came back through the door followed by four others. Four very _handsome_ others. Tenten and Hinata did notice this and Hinata's cheeks became instantly redder.

"...And I'll probably break my partners foot" Ino blabbered on. "this is going to be horrible"

"Speaking of partners," Tenten turned Ino around and then Sakura. Both of their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Well maybe this won't be as bad as we thought" Sakura said in a very cheerful tone much different then the one she just had.

"Yes actually I just had the feeling that these lessons are going to be a lot better" The girls burst into a fit of giggles and even though they seemed fond of their dance teachers the boys looked rather annoyed with these new arrivals.

"Alright so umm…Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino these are your partners for you to dance with." Harumi introduced them. There were more smiles on the girl's part. (I did not feel the need to give them names I was just too lazy to)

"So let's begin partner up." Natsumi said clapping her hands.

"Wait don't we need to change back into the high heels" Ino asked.

"Well we thought from are experience this morning it would be better for you to learn the steps first. Get a feel for what you're doing." Yukiko said trying hard not to mention too much of the failed attempts from that morning. _'Oh thank goodness, I don't think my feet could take any more of them today'_ Tenten thought to herself. The girls were relieved to hear this and then gladly paired up with the dancers.

"I'll talk you through it" Harumi said she and the other proper girls walked around adjusting each of the improper ones. "First stand facing your partner, remember good posture and eye contact." She watched them carefully for imperfections.

"Okay good next the boy bows or in some cases…" the four boys each obviously of proper up bringing took one of each of the girl's hands and kissed it. There was grinning and giggling all around as excepted but the original excepted smirks from the boys looked more like scowls.

"After that the girl curtsies back to him" Each girl followed the step trying to remember what they had learned that morning about curtsying. It was slightly easier when not having to worry about balancing in the high heels.

"Very good, ok next the girl places their left hand on the boys shoulder and their right in his left hand. The boy at this point places his right hand on the girl's waist." Harumi walked around checking if they did this properly. The boys still sitting off in the corner looked somewhat grumpy and some a little (a lot) more then others. After they were in the proper positions it became much more difficult. The dance contained many turns and spins and although the girls were graceful when it came to fighting on missions and sparring during training they looked quite uncoordinated as they were led across the wooden floor. With the exception of Hinata every turn ended with a foot stepped on. Even if they didn't say it, the girls were sure their partners were happy that they were not wearing high heels. After what felt like a million times through the song the turns were becoming easier to remember but the under the arm spins were still incredibly complicated and many times they were helping each other up off the ground. During one spin Tenten and Ino had collided and succeeded in knocking down their own partners and crashing into the boys.

"Still think they're coordinated?" Kiba asked. Shino didn't respond. _'That's the last time I put my opinion in.'_

"I think we may want to stop now" Akiko said as she helped up the blushing Tenten.

"Yes that's a good idea. We can just go a little longer tomorrow." Harumi said. Turning to the dancers, those who had fallen were back up on their feet; she curtsied and led them out the door.

"Well that was exhausting!" Sakura said as she dropped to the floor right where she had been standing. Ino and Tenten had made it to the benches with the boys and Hinata still stood. After they princesses had realized she knew what she was doing they offered to let her sit aside but Hinata insisted on continuing not wanting to leave the others to suffer without her.

"Hinata your really good at all this proper stuff" Naruto complimented the dark haired girl. She looked down at her feet and gave a quiet thank you. "Seriously you make the others look pathetic" If any of them had enough energy they would have hit him over the head but really Hinata did make them all look bad, not that it was on purpose. Harumi re-entered the room carrying four water bottles and handed one to each kunoichi.

"That was pretty good for a first attempt, your picking up the steps really quickly." Yukiko said she was being very optimistic. It was true they learned the steps but learning and performing were two completely different things.

No one had responded to her comment, the girls because they didn't believe they would get any better and the boys because any comments they could possible make would most likely lead to some form of pain. Instead they sat listening to the song play through again as the girls gulped down the water.

"What do we have to learn next?" Ino asked finishing off the last of her water.

"Well you will not really have to learn anything, next you are going see are personal dresser so he can make dresses for you to wear on Friday."

"Well that kind of sounds like fun" Ino said smiling a bit. Hinata agreed.

"What do you think Tenten, Sakura?"

Neither of them answered. Sakura was adjusting something on the music player and Tenten, who had sat down between Neji and Lee, seemed to be out of it. She was rocking back and fourth with her eyes closed and mouthing something. Soon they realized that the song that they learned to dance to had stopped and hadn't been restarted so the next song was playing now. Sakura must have been turning it up because now the words and melody could be heard through the whole room. Next they realized that the words matched what Tenten was mouthing.

"Why not just turn that thing off now?" Sasuke asked, possible he was annoyed with the music.

"No I like this song" Sakura had joined in mouthing the words too embarrassed to just sing it out loud.

"Me too" Tenten said finally opening her eyes. Some of them were staring at her strangely. The song playing was a very girly romancey song and they were surprised that she knew all the words to something that seemed so unlike her. (a/n: Use your imagination to pick a very girly romancey song I was afraid that if I picked one others might not like it).

"What?" she asked them wondering why they were all staring at her. _'honestly looking at me like im the strange one'_

Together they muttered "nothing" and turned their attention away from her. Ino and Hinata must have also recognized the song but this was not as shocking to them. The song played all the way through before anyone really talked the princesses were giving the four girls strange looks.

"Don't you know the words to that song?" Ino asked them. They shook their heads. _'I thought everyone knew the words to that one'_

"I think that maybe we should head down now" Akiko suggested. Hinata unhooked her music player and they all left the studio.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review**

**i really hope you liked it, it may have been boring i don't know. **

**LovingMyLife**


	6. A Proper Make Over

**Okay so i am so sorry that it took so long to update this its just that after i wrote that one little story 'A Rebel Hyuuga' i took like two days off from typing and got behind. but anyways i think this chapter came out pretty ok. i always say i think its boring but thats just me i guess. please read and review. Next chapter may take a while again cause i have two oneshots that won't get out of my head and school is starting soon. AHHHH! Anyways enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i still don't own it**

* * *

**A More Proper Makeover**

Once again the large group of sixteen was making its way around the large castle taking many random turns and passing many empty rooms. Finally they reached a door labeled _Wardrobe_. This confused them, they thought they would be going to, well a much larger room. It shouldn't have surprised them when Harumi opened a door to reveal what looked like a small boutique. There were bright lights and mirrors all around the room like a vanity the size of a wall with chairs to sit and apply make up or do hair. Along one wall there were many wardrobes, supposedly filled with the princesses' clothes and four white circular pedestals stood in the center of the room. Three tables off to the side each had four chairs around them and were being weighted down with yards of fabric, pins, shears, tape measures and other sewing accessories. At one table a man was sitting flipping through one of many fashion magazines that had been spread across the top of it.

"Good evening Masashi" Harumi said alerting the man to their presence. The man turned around in his chair. He was a fairly handsome man and very well groomed. He smiled brightly upon seeing them.

"Hello Harumi dear, you look fantastic" he said cheerfully getting up from his seat to greet them. "Akiko, Yukiko, Natsumi also just as beautiful as ever." The girls all smiled and curtsied.

"Masashi I believe my father informed you of Friday night's coming events?" Harumi questioned.

"Oh of course" he said still smiling "and I cannot wait to meet the young ladies who I will be transforming into the four girls I have known so very long. Come in and introduce me." They all entered, the boys edging off to the tables.

"Masashi we would like you to meet Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." Akiko said. Masashi's eyes moved away from her and to the kunoichi, the smile on his face dropped for a second but returned just as quickly. This did not go unnoticed. "Well I have always enjoyed a challenge please take your shoes off and stand up on those." He waved his hand to the four white pedestals and crossed to one of the tables, two of which the boys had occupied the empty seats, in search of a tape measure. Akiko, Natsumi and Harumi all went to take a seat in front of the mirror. Yukiko lagged behind and whispered to the slightly shocked girls.

"Please do not feel offended" She said somewhat desperately "He has been dressing us since we were born and doesn't believe anyone could compare to us." She did not say this in a snobby way but instead looked very apologetic.

The girls did not look completely convinced that his attitude was all based on comparison but they let it slide. As the stepped up on to the pedestals they also heard her mutter that Masashi was not afraid to speak his mind. She took the final seat in front of the mirror, Suzu still at her feet. Tenten nervously glanced at the others who also looked some what anxious. The last comment must have gotten to them. Tenten could handle the boys watching them all day it didn't bug her at all really, because honestly they couldn't have done any of those things any better then them. _'Okay so maybe having Neji watching too was a little nerve racking but not too much'_. But standing in the middle of a room on a freaking pedestal with all the lights on her as some guy she didn't know walked around shouting out all her imperfections that was just plain embarrassing. _'I know I'm not perfect, but I don't want someone pointing this out to me.'_ She barely heard Sakura whispering to Ino off to her left. "I wish we could get the boys to leave they're so annoying just sitting their watching." Sakura was blushing and throwing nervous looks at the boys. They were standing facing the boys who were dunking as Masashi threw random things off the table in search of what ever else he needed. Tenten looked to her right; Hinata was looking down at her at her bare feet and playing with her fingers. She thought about how the girl's confidence was already shot down on a daily basis and that this was probably mortifying to her, standing in the middle of a room already in clothes that made her uncomfortable while this man judged her in front of nearly every boy she knew.

"Hey Hinata" Tenten whispered.

"Huh?" She looked up from her feet to her brown haired friend.

"Its going to be okay, just ignore the boys pretend they're not here." Tenten said quietly, even if she didn't believe it herself. Hinata smiled a little bit. Farther down the line Sakura and Ino were also smiling and nodding trying to make Hinata feel better about the whole situation.

"Alright so how should we begin this?" Masashi was saying more to himself then to everyone else. He walked around looking them up and down making them feel more uncomfortable then they had imagined. They stood with the best posture they could manage and occasionally he would stop in front of them to examine closer. Sometimes he would poke or prod them and they would have to fight their instincts to slap him. He finally stopped on Hinata's end of the row.

"Well I did say I like a challenge" he said this and Tenten had a strong feeling she knew what he was going to do next. "You," he started with Hinata "are much to short, but there is not much you can do for that, you," he moved down to Tenten "have horrible skin" next Sakura "you have to much muscle then a young lady should have and you," finally coming to Ino "are a bit too scrawny" Everyone in the rooms jaws dropped, except Masashi. The princesses had obviously been hoping that Masashi would be nice to them and never excepted him to speak so freely. They had assumed the boys would laugh but they seemed to be too shocked to even move. _'We are ninja'_ Tenten thought _'we're not supposed to be models.'_ Tenten did not voice these thoughts but Sakura was a little more outspoken.

"I am supposed to have a lot a muscle I'm a kunoichi" she nearly shouted. You would have to look closely to see Sakura had a lot of strength.

"Yeah" Tenten had found her tongue now "and I'm not going to have flawless skin I spend most of my time outside, with weapons" She was very freakily from the sun and had many scars, cuts, bumps and bruises from sparring.

"And I…" as Ino was about to voice her own opinion she was cut off.

"I am only telling you what is true, I said you had more muscle then a young lady should, not that a kunoichi should" he said to Sakura "and these other girls I'm sure are out just as much as you but their skin is not as bad as yours" Tenten was going to correct him saying that she was out ten times longer and that sparring with Neji on a daily basis was maybe a little more tough then what they did but instead kept her mouth shut. This went on for about ten minutes, listening to Masashi mutter to him self about all the problems with them. On occasion they could her him mutter a good comment such as nice eye color or skin tone and at one point they thought they heard him say something about ear size.

"Alright now I need to get all of your measurements, this might take a while, Natsumi dear could you please write them down for me, there is a clip board right on that table" Natsumi picked up the clipboard as Masashi took out the tape measure and began measuring Ino. He did all sorts of basic measurements like height, around the waist and hips, waist to floor, waist to ankle, arm length (both shoulder to finger tip and wrist). Then he moved on to oddly strange ones like around the neck and shoulders. Measuring around Ino's chest nearly got him a slap but Sakura had grabbed her wrist before any contact was made. He went down all four girls which took about an hour and standing on the podiums was getting tiring. The boys, to the girls pleasure, had lost interest with what was going on about fifteen minutes into the measurements and were now doing everything from talking loudly(Naruto, Kiba, Lee) eating(Chouji) sleeping(Shikamaru) or staring/glaring at the walls/door/ceiling (Sasuke, Neji, Shino).

"Okay girls I need you to put your heels on so I can get a few more measurements" There was a group groan from them as they dropped to a sitting position. Harumi gave them each the shoes from earlier and they reluctantly put them on their feet as Masashi took the clipboard from Natsumi and was going over the numbers.

"Can I ask a question?" Sakura said now having one shoe on. The princesses looked at her. "Yeah um how did you get our shoe sizes?"

"Oh I think they were on your records or something like that?" Harumi answered.

"Why would they want our foot size on are ninja record?" Ino asked her fellow kunoichi.

"I could come up with a few reasons, all of which really revolve around really specific missions." Tenten said as she finished with her shoes and stood back up again. Already she winced at the pain. Sakura nearly tripped stepping up on the pedestal. It only took about thirty minutes for these extra measurements and they were pulling the shoes back off and tossing them aside, with a little more strength then necessary. One of Sakura's shoes hit the door and a few seconds later there was a knock. Yukiko rushed to the door and opened it. Lord Asari entered. There was a round of bowing and curtsies through the room.

"A word please Masashi, I'd like to know how progress is going" They both stepped just outside the door leaving it open a bit.

"I cannot believe how well you guys are taking this" Akiko said. "We've had people come here to meet Masashi and leave only half way through the session."

The girls look very proud with themselves all grinning.

"Forget leaving, he pushes them any farther and Mr. Masashi there will be fearing for his life." Shikamaru muttered mostly so just the boys could hear.

"Well we have a pretty good amount of patience," Sakura said "and if anyone snaps it'll be Ino" Ino glared at her pink haired friend but stopped thinking that she was probably right.

"Hey what do you think they're saying" Tenten said referring to the two on the other side of the door. The girls scooted closer to the door being as quiet as possible.

"So you think you can pull this off?" Lord Asari was saying to Masashi.

"It will be tough, they aren't exactly, well you know?"

"Yes I do, but you will try"

"Yes I guess I have too, it should be fine I mean I am me. Those girls will look lovely"

"Yes well good luck with that" he said with some doubt in his voice; then his footsteps starting to walk away.

"That's it the old man is going down!" Ino yelled and lunged at the door. Tenten and Hinata grabbed her arms trying to keep her from bursting through the door.

"Ino it would not be appropriate for a young lady to attack someone like Lord Asari" Sakura said blocking the door. The door then bumped into her signaling that Masashi was trying to get back in. Sakura scrambled out of the way as Ino tried to regain control of her temper. They quickly took their seats again as he walked back in and moved some stuff around on one of the tables. He found four hair brushes and handed one to each of them.

"Okay I need to decide how you will have your hair on Friday so please take it down and brush it out." He then picked up a book full of colors and fabric samples. He turned pages glanced up at them then turned back to the book.

Ino pulled on the elastic in her hair, it twirled out of its bun and into a ponytail which she pulled out the second elastic and began to brush her hair. Hinata and Sakura both pulled out their ponytails, Hinata's hair fell to just below her shoulder blades and Sakura's to a bit above her shoulders. The three girls turned to face Tenten who was staring at the hair brush. Even the boys had turned to watch Tenten; no one was sure what her hair looked like down and now she was being forced to put it down. The princesses did not seem to understand why the tension in the room seem to have grown.

"Okay but this may take a while" she set the brush next to her and began pulling out bobby pins from her hair. And she was right so far five minutes had pasted and she was still taking them out.

"Tenten how many do you have in their?" Sakura said as she looked at the pile of bobby pins in amazement.

"Oh there should only be a few more" finally four more bobby pins later she said finished. The amazed looks moved from the pile to her. "What I have to keep my hair up." She then pulled on the elastics flipped her head over and shook it violently. Long curly brown hair fell in every direction, she then flipped her head back over and it all fell back down to her waist. Even though it was somewhat tangled from being up, they could tell she had very nice hair and stared at her.

"Why do you keep your hair all tied up" Ino nearly shouted at her which led to Tenten dropping the hair brush. "It's so pretty" Tenten sighed, picked up the brush again and began to bring it through her hair.

"Exactly I know I have nice hair and that is why I keep it up" they gave her a blank look "Hello I spend most of my day twirling around with weapons in my hands do you really think my hair would still look like this at the and of the day. I would probably be bald or pretty close to it."

This seemed to make since to them but "but you've hung out with us on your days off how come you never leave it down then?"

Tenten shrugged "Habit" she answered simply.

The boys were looking (gaping) at her, or at least some of them were. Neji had did his best to hide his anticipation with seeing his female teammate's hair down and now he was doing his best to hide the fact that he thought she looked beautiful with it that way.

Masashi looked up from his papers again and saw that all the girls had finished brushing their hair. He hopped up a big smile on his face. "Yes lovely, lovely" he said walking in between them occasionally touching their hair. The girls smiled at each other, this had been the nicest thing he had said to them since they had walked in the room.

"Thank you" Ino said. She seemed to have a much nicer attitude towards him then she had had ten minutes ago. For what must have been another hour they sat there with Masashi holding colors up to them and flipping their hair around so about twenty minutes into it they began talking about what the boys plan is.

"So what is this plan, you only told us you had one and not what it was" Sakura said as Masashi held up some random colors to her hair and eyes.

"Its not really all that complicated" Shikamaru said and coming from the boy who thinks everything is troublesome that's really saying something.

"Do tell us how eight ninja following their four captured teammates without being noticed for who knows how long to an unknown destination, is not complicated" Ino said.

"We won't be traveling in close range; we'll be using tracking devices. It's the only way to be sure we're not seen" Sasuke told them.

"How are we going to hide the devices they'll be pretty noticeable won't they?"

"We thought about that, we figure it'll will be best to hind it on a piece of jewelry."

They thought about this briefly, Masashi was only barely listening to their conversation but the word jewelry had been his cue to put in his input.

"Hey girls" he said and the four princesses looked over at him "What about the necklaces you girls have"

"Oh could that work, we wear them all the time anyways?" asked Natsumi excitedly.

"What are you all talking about?" Tenten asked in complete confusion. Each girl reached up behind their neck then lowered their hands to show each had a necklace. Harumi's was a flower; Yukiko's a snowflake, Natsumi a sun, and Akiko a maple leaf.

"We wear these everyday; it's a family trinket, been in our families for centuries."

"I could get copies of them made and you could put the trackers on them."

"That could work couldn't it?" Hinata asked the boys. It was obvious that only some of them had come up with the plan because some of them looked completely clueless.

"It could work"

* * *

After they finished up in the wardrobe room they were feeling pretty good about how the day went. Masashi had given Tenten stuff to smooth her skin and make the scars less visable. He also, on Harumi's orders, apologized if he embarrassed them and said they would meet again Thursday night to see how the outfits come out. They ate dinner in the kitchen again (Sakura didn't think it was a good idea putting Ino in the same room as any of the lords) Natsumi had them practicing their manners the whole time. After they finished Akiko suggested they go out to the garden again tonight but Hinata was nearly falling asleep at the table and Ino Sakura and Tenten looked exhausted so instead they made their way up the giant staircase and down the hall. The boys separated into their room as the princesses escorted the girls back to theirs. Here they forced up the energy to wash up and change before passing out as soon as they hit the beds.

* * *

**Okay so i hoped you like it sorry about grammer/spelling mistakes or stuff that don't make sence. i didn't reread it as many times as i usually do. **

**Please review **

**LovingMyLife**


	7. A Proper Montage

**Alright this really is a non important chapter its just like a little time skip that i considered leaving out but i didn't know if it would mess up the story. I tried to make it funny so it wouldn't be so pointless to read. Its also short so even if it is pointless its short and won't be to much of a bother. **

**Disclaimer: do i really have to do this for every chapter...No i don't own it. **

* * *

**A Proper Montage**

The next few mornings went by the same as the first. Ino would wake up first, always in a good mood. Hinata would wake up next for fear of what Ino might do if she slept too late. Sakura and Tenten would suffer Ino's shouts and being tossed out of the bed, curtains thrown open or blankets yanked off, anything to get them up. They would eat their breakfast after one or two of the princesses would come and check on them. The girls would convince Hinata to wear more skin showing clothes but not too much, while Tenten continued to borrow clothes from her pink and blonde haired friends. She also now had to soak her hands in some very sweet smelling pink lotion to smooth them; at this point the other girls would mess with her hair and put make up on her because she would not be able to harm them. (she still always left the room her hair in two buns.) They would go down stairs to meet up with the boys who always were already sitting around the large wooden dinning room table. They would talk for a few moments before beginning the basics lessons.

On the second day they were taught the proper way to hold and use a fan. Each girl got to pick their favorite one from a large amount that the princesses owned. Sakura picked a white one with fancy pink designs on it, Ino a yellow one with a flower pattern on it, Tenten a red one with a gold dragon on it and Hinata a light blue one with a silver butterfly in the center. (I don't know anything about the fans I just know some have pretty designs on them.) The boys who had grown bored of watching them twirl the fans and dropping them on occasion had picked up the extra ones and were messing around with them. The girls had also been warned that they should use contractions. ("Try not to use words such as don't, won't, I'll" said Harumi) This was very difficult for them and every time one of them would let one slip it would be followed by words that they also weren't supposed to say. Along with the fans and proper speak they continued with curtsying and by Thursday they had become experts with their high heels, but that didn't mean they still didn't hurt or they couldn't have a clumsy moment. These moments occurred the most when they went up or down the stairs or when they had moved back down to the kitchen for cooking and food trip while concentrating on the food.

Other then the occasional stumble, the cooking had become possibly the easiest lesson. After Kiba and Yukiko were both excused from the room with Akamaru and Suzu, on Natsumi's orders, they would begin cooking. They were working together very well now, even Sakura and Ino, they knew when to avoid each other and what another one of them had already done. They could time out the food so it all finished at the same time. The actually food they had made tasted pretty good. Akiko assuring them that a 'good' from Natsumi is a 'very good' from anyone else. The boys cleaned their plates each time but the kunoichis had a feeling some of them didn't have taste buds and had seen them eat some strange food when driven to extreme hunger. They even got some sort of complimented from their worst critics; the lords had come down on one day to have a check up and said that the food was satisfactory. The serving skills were good and they didn't drop as many of the dishes. Their manners were also getting better so they now spent most of the cooking lesson talking over food or tea and getting to know the princesses better.

The cooking was getting easier for them yes but dancing they were still finding to be incredible difficult and with the high heels now on their feet while they practiced they would later spend an hour or so with their feet in a bucket of hot soothing water. (both the girls and their partners) On the third day they had finally begin to get the hang of it and weren't stepping on anyone's feet anymore. Ino and Tenten had continued to have problems with the turn on which they had first collided. It seemed they would have to be very careful because they came within such a close proximity of each other and about five or more times they had collided and knocked down numerous people. Finally on the last day and during their final attempt they spun perfectly completely missing each other and continued through the rest of the dance with no problems. When the song had come to an end Ino and Tenten had started jumping around and spinning in circles. They had soon become dizzy, lost their balance and fell to the floor laughing hard while the others watched them with great amusement.

"That is about how Akiko and I had reacted when we had managed that spin with out a problem, well until our fathers showed up to check on us." Natsumi had said helping the two dazed girls back to their feet. They then sat around the room resting and rebuilding energy; they would be going to see Masashi after this to see the dresses he had made for them. Exciting as this was they still had about a half hour wait before he said to meet him. Slowly they were reverting back to a state of boredom, something the girls had not felt all week with the properness lessons keeping them preoccupied. The boredom was short lived when a song came on that was sort of upbeat and the girls decided that the boys deserved to have just as much fun as they had and suggested they get up and dance. Naruto, clearly the most bored of them all, got up immediately and started to dance crazily with a very pleased looking Hinata as his partner. Lee also got up to join them, asking Harumi to dance in a very gentlemen like way and stepping on her feet every so often. She didn't seem to mind much but instead tried to help him coordinate his steps. The rest of the boys remained seated obviously not wanting to embarrass themselves. After this all had started their wait time disappeared quickly and they were once again searching the castle for the wardrobe room.

Upon arrival Masashi had greeted them in a very excited way apparently in a good mood about something. He rushed them all inside and into the seats around the room, his enthusiasm rubbing off on the girls.

"I have done it" he began digging through the stuff on one of the three messy tables "and in what had seemed to be an unimaginable time limit I have put together the best ensembles for you four and no doubt will you be taken for anything less then royalty." He abandoned looking around the table but instead opened one on the many wardrobes. "Ah ha!" he had opened the doors and inside were four nicely wrapped boxes. "And here they are" he pulled out the stack of boxes handing one to each girl. Each wrapping was different, Sakura's was a silvery colored paper with a pink bow tying it, Ino's a dark blue paper and turquoise bow, Hinata's was lavender papered with a white bow and Tenten's also had a pink bow but with peachy-orange colored paper. Each of them was dying to open them but Masashi stopped them." Wait, the boys must all leave first, go on now" the boys irritated that they were forced up and out right after they had came in, left the room closing the door behind them.

Twenty seconds later there was many gasps around the room and then followed by lots of squeals. Two minutes later Masashi stepped out the door the boys were all sitting along the hallway wall opposite the door staring at it. After ten minutes and a few more squeals he reentered the room. Some thirty minutes later he stepped back outside the room letting the girls change back into their own clothes. Many of the boys had fallen asleep sitting up or had slumped over. Finally ten minutes after he had come out all eight girls came skipping out of the room giggling and accidentally slamming the door jerking the boys from their sleep all looking dazed and confused.

"Hey guys." Sakura said happily "we're all going down to the garden want to come?" They started down the hall all chatting quickly before the boys even answered. Slowly they follow them all the way out to the yard. They were sitting in a circle talking until it was getting late. Once they were all heading back inside Ino had stated she was to excited to sleep.

"Hey I have an idea" She said as they climbed up the staircase "Why don't you girls" she was speaking to Harumi, Natsumi, Yukiko, and Akiko "stay in our room tonight we can have like a sleepover."

The princesses looked confused. "What is a _sleepover_?" Yukiko asked.

"You've never been to a sleepover?!" Ino and Sakura shouted together and stopping. They shook their heads.

"Well that settles it we have to have one tonight" Sakura said and she shuffled them all down the hallway toward the girl's room. The boys had stopped outside their door watching them go.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to go well" Sasuke stated. They all nodded in agreement and enter the room.

* * *

**Like i said probably boring and pointless but i promise the next chapter will make up for it. **

**Thanks for reading**

**LovingMyLife**


	8. The Proper Sleepover

**Okay i am so sorry about taking forever and a day to update but school is beng really tough on me this year so please forgive me. Okay so this chapter was inspired by a lot of things. The song 'I wanna be like other girls' the sleepover scene in the princess diares two my own personal sleepovers etc. anyways as usual forgive and forget all grammar/spelling mistakes, i'm doing the best i can here but you know i went to save changes on it and it had logged me out and deleted my changes. it's a long chapter i can't read through it again. hope you all enjoy the chapter, the next one is when they meet the suitors. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

* * *

**The Proper Sleepover**

"I am not sure if we are allowed to do this" Harumi was saying as Ino pulled her, the others following, into the girls large guest room.

"Why wouldn't you be allowed to? I mean really, its just a little sleepover." Sakura joined in forcing the four girls down onto one of the couches in the middle of the room. The princesses looked a bit worried as if they were somehow committing a crime.

"Come on we won't do anything _too_ bad. It will be like your own little lessons, sleepover basics, sleepover cooking, sleepover dancing, and proper sleepover wardrobe" Ino said as she pulled her extra large purple and white duffle bag from under her bed, once again dumping its contents across the purple comforter. The look on the proper girls faces were somewhere between sheer anxiety and excitement. "We will be going somewhat out of order, but that's just one of many things to love about sleepovers their very random." Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were also taking out their own pajamas.

"Umm…so what are these sleepover basics?" Yukiko asked as she pet Suzu nervously.

"Well the basics are staying up late, doing each others hair and makeup, blasting music and of course the traditional game of truth or dare" With each basic the girls would gasp.

"I really do not think that we should be doing these things." Harumi was glancing at the door, excepting someone to come busting in and scold them; no one came. Ino had retrieved not one but three pairs of clothes from her bag so had Sakura.

"Nothing bad is going to happen" insisted Ino as she and Sakura forced a pair of pajamas into each of the girl's hands. "Now change into these" They looked at her as if she was insane.

"Have you all ever even worn clothes like these before?" Tenten questioned. They didn't say anything instead of trying to get out of it they gave in and got up to go change in the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. They all began to change Ino's pj's are a sky blue cami and white shorts that went to her knees. Sakura's are a bright green t-shirt and dark blue shorts. Hinata's a lavender colored tank top and white pajama pants patterned with lavender colored stars and Tenten's a large aqua colored t-shirt that hung so long it almost covered her black shorts. The princesses came out from the bathroom looking even more subconscious in Ino and Sakura's clothes then Hinata and Tenten had. All of them had on a tank top and matching pj pants like Hinata's just in different colors and patterns.

"There you guys look great" Sakura said clapping her hands together "Now we need to sneak down to the kitchen to get some snacks." Tenten said leading the way to the door.

"Are we allowed to do this?" Akiko asked.

"No, why do you think she said sneak?" Ino said. "Come on lets go."

Slowly and reluctantly they followed only stopping by the door to put their slippers on.

"No, No, No, no slippers" Sakura said "Sleepover rule and we have to follow sleepover rules. We go barefooted." They kicked the shoes back off next to the door and the eight of them entered the dark hallway. They quickly tiptoed down the hall past the boy's room being as quiet as they could manage.

In the boy's room

The boys lay in their room on their own bunks all still wide awake and becoming irritated. Not because they themselves couldn't sleep but because a certain blonde haired blue eyed ninja could not sit still and kept mumbling loudly into his pillow.

"Naruto would you please shut up and stop moving around, the rest of us are trying to get to sleep." Shikamaru said as he covered his head with his pillow trying to drown out the noise.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Naruto shouted as he sat up and chucked his own pillow across the room at Shikamaru. "Why can't I sleep?!"

"You and the rest of us can't sleep because we are so used to using all of are energy during the day, the fact that we have done nothing for nearly four days straight are bodies don't think we need sleep." Sasuke explained hoping it would shut him up, it didn't.

"We'll this sucks, let's do something" he said lying back down and staring at the ceiling.

"Like what?"

"I don't know help me think of something." They thought and thought and thought but no of them could think of something to do. It was late, dark and honestly their room unlike the girl's was dull and boring. Suddenly Neji sat up on his bed and looked over at the door.

"What's up Neji, did you think of something?" Kiba asked. Neji had not even paid attention to the previous conversation let alone think of something for them to do.

"No" he said "but the girls are sneaking downstairs." Everyone sat up and looked at the door completely forgetting that they, unlike Neji, could not see through the wall.

"What do you think they're doing?" Chouji asked.

"How are we supposed to know?"

"I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!" Naruto shouted jumping off his top bunk. "We can-"

"You want us to spy on the girls don't you?" Sasuke said sounding uninterested.

Naruto looked upset about being interrupted but his attitude quickly changed. "So are we going to or not?" he asked impatiently. The rest of the guys looked at each other and silently agreed before joining Naruto who had not bothered to wait for their answers.

Back with the Girls

"So what kind of food are we going to need?" Natsumi questioned as they followed the path they knew very well to get to the kitchen; the boys following a little distance behind.

"Well it won't actually be food, more like a bunch of snacks, junk food." Ino said. They came to the large staircase. "You know what would be fun?" Sakura said looking at the stairs railing.

"I think I know" Tenten said both she and Sakura jumped on the railing sliding down much quicker then it would have been walking. "Come on slide down"

"You guys have to try" Ino said. They stared at the railing then over it looking at the height they were at.

"I don't know if I can" Yukiko said stepping back.

"You'll be fine don't worry" Hinata reassured them. Cautiously they balanced them selves and slid slowly down once they reached the bottom, taking much longer then Tenten and Sakura had, Ino and Hinata followed and unknown to them so did the boys. They sneaked through the dinning room and stairs finally entering the kitchen. The boys waited on the stairs peering through the crack in the door.

"Alright so what do we need again?" Natsumi asked again hoping to get the food quickly. She was almost sure it was against their fathers' rules to eat somewhere then in the kitchen or dinning room.

"Where do you keep things like chips and candy, or ice cream" Sakura said.

"I am not sure if we have any of that kind of stuff" the proper blonde girl admitted. She looked at Harumi, Yukiko and Akiko hoping they might know where to find that stuff.

"Well that's okay; we'll just have to look for it." Ino said. They began searching through cabinets and the refrigerator for it. Finally Tenten found it.

"BINGO!" she shouted a little louder then she should have but know one cared they were looking up at Tenten who was standing on the counter going through one on the higher up cabinets. "I think I found what we're looking for" She tossed down a couple of bags which Ino and Sakura caught then a couple of boxes that Hinata caught landing them perfectly on top of each other. Tenten jumped down to join them with a bottle of soda in her hand. The boxes contained candies and cookies, and the bags were filled with pretzels, chips, and one with marshmallows.

"I do not think we are allowed to eat this stuff, are we?" Yukiko asked Harumi. They looked uncertain.

"The only reason we keep this stuff around is for when we have guests staying who have younger kids." Natsumi explained. "I guess they would not mind too much if we ate some of it." She opened another cupboard and took out some large bowls to put the snacks in.

(With the boys)

Shikamaru and Kiba were doing their best to keep Chouji held back and Sasuke did his best with Naruto. Both had been deprived of their usual amounts of junk food and now watching as the girls filled the bowls to the brim and gathered them up to bring to the room, let's just say they were beginning to drool and it was not a pretty sight. When the boys noticed them coming back they hurried quickly and quietly up the stairs still forcing Naruto and Chouji along behind them. They reached the top and dived under the dinning room's large table, the legs of many chairs shielding them from view. The girls entered, completely unknown to the fact that they were being watched, Ino, Sakura and Tenten each stealing treats from the others hands unable to wait till they were back up in the room. Suzu looked towards the able, they were sure they had been caught but the dog just continued on after Yukiko.

"Are they really going to eat all that?" Lee whispered to the others.

"The most I've ever seen Ino eat of junk food in one setting was a hand full of chips or a chocolate bar." Shikamaru said, Chouji nodded in agreement.

"Sakura's about the same way, I think" Sasuke said.

"I didn't know Hinata ate sweets" Kiba said "Did you?" He looked at Shino who just shrugged at him. They all looked around at Lee and Neji obviously wondering about their own female teammate's dietary habits. Lee looked confused as ever.

"I've seen Tenten eat a whole box of cereal before training, I'm not surprised" Neji said and slowly began to move out from under the table. The others followed Naruto and Chouji finally giving up on retrieving the food. Outside the dinning hall the girls had made it up the stairs and out of sight before the boys entered and by the time they had caught up the girl were back in the room. They adjusted the door enough so they could see into the room without being seen themselves. Sometimes it was a plus being a ninja. The girls were huddled around something in the corner of the room except the princesses who sat on the couches looking at the fattening foods around the table with uncertain expressions.

(Back to girls P.o.V)

"So what are we going to listen to?" Ino asked as they hooked up Hinata's music player.

"Let's just play them in order for now." Sakura said and tapped a button letting the music fill the room.

"What are you guys waiting for dig in!" Tenten told the girls and picked up one of the marshmallows. Still a bit uncertain they began to eat the snacks and they were now all grouped around the circular table.

"So what comes next?" Harumi asked she was examining a marshmallow, before putting it into her mouth. She smiled. (I don't know about the rest of you but I smile when I eat marshmallows)

"Well we have covered the sleepover foods and most of the wardrobe-" they looked at her confused "We still have to fix your hair is all and paint your nails, but we can do that while we move on to the games" Ino explained.

"What kind games?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh well of course like I said earlier the traditional game of truth or dare must be played."

"What's the point of playing that game if we already know everything about each other?" Hinata said.

"Well as that may be true for us we don't know much about these four and as for us we could ask-" Ino thought for a second "_non-_boy related questions and there is always the dares."

"_You_ are going to ask us _non-_boy related questions?" Tenten looked at her skeptically.

"Do you really think I can't handle not talking about boys" Ino asked taken aback.

"So there won't be any _'who do you have a crush on?'_ or _'why were you talking to this person?'_ or _'who's she cutest boy in Konoha?'_" Tenten asked as she counted off the questions on fingers. Ino nodded smiling innocently. "Alright I'm in"

"Me too"

"And me" Sakura and Hinata agreed. They looked at the girls as they looked uncomfortable around the room.

"We promise to go easy on you" Ino urged them.

"Alright" Harumi gave in the other followed her lead.

"Okay so I believe everyone knows how this works, we ask truth or dare and once you pick no backing out. Oh and no disgusting dares tonight, we don't need food poisoning tomorrow." Ino explained. "So who's first?"

They all looked around the circle at each other, none really wanted to go first. On the other side of the door the boys were just as tense to see who would go first.

"I'll go" Hinata said quietly, not sure if this was a good idea.

"Alright Hinata, truth or dare?" Sakura asked her.

"Truth" she decided. They all sat there thinking for a moment; or longer.

"This sucks what are we supposed to ask her" Ino nearly shouted in frustration.

"There must be something we can ask her."

"How about while we try to come up with something I go" Sakura said.

"Alright but were coming back to you Hinata" Tenten said.

"Ok Sakura, truth or dare."

"Dare"

"Alright" Ino said "I dare you-" she looked around the room thinking. Her eyes stopped on Sakura again who was sitting cross legged with the bowl of cookies in her lap and watched her eat them steadily. "I got it, Sakura you can't eat any of the junk food for the rest of the night."

Sakura looked shocked, then thoroughly depressed before placing the bowl on the table. "Fine, I can do that no problem" said Sakura trying to show more confidence.

"Alright well we still don't have a dare for Hinata so we can move on to Tenten" Ino said now looking at Tenten who was brushing out her hair. "Truth or dare?"

Tenten stopped brushing for a second and answered "truth."

"Okay let's think, what to ask Tenten?" Sakura said.

"Well we can't tease her with boy questions, so…" said Ino.

"How about" Hinata started "Have you ever skipped out on training?"

"Hinata what kind of question is that, do you really think Tenten would skip out on training."

"Well actually-" Tenten said quietly

"Wait you've really skipped training before" Ino said in a disbelieving tone. She nodded.

"When?" they all asked together

On the other side of the door Neji and Lee were very confused as far as they knew she had never skipped training, she'd been sent home a few times under different circumstances.

"Well, it was about a month ago" she began the story "It was something I was debating about because we were actually going to have a group training session. Normally I just train with Neji. But anyways usually the session is exhausting and annoying so I kind of 'accidentally' tore my shirt on a 'bush', which means in code I purposely cut it with my kunai. Not too much but I know enough about Gai sensei to know he'd freak out."

"Why would he freak?" Ino asked

"His exact words were that I 'was exposing too much of my youthfulness', something about the boys being around, and then he sent me home and I was not aloud to return unless I was 'decent'" every girl around the circle had burst out laughing.

"Yeah so I went home and put on like a cami and short shorts so I was still not decent then sat in front of a Seventh Heaven (A/N: I like this show, if you don't too bad) marathon eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from the carton." She finished.

"No way" Ino said "that's one of my favorite shows"

"And that's my favorite ice cream" Sakura said.

"I so wanted to watch that marathon but nooo I didn't think to skip my own training"

Tenten was laughing at her friends reactions and on the other side of the door the boys were shocked Tenten would miss training to do something so girly.

'_She left me with those two idiots so she could watch tv and eat ice cream all day.' _Neji thought

"That's brilliant Tenten; I may have to try that sometime." Sakura said "Oh there's a Gilmore Girls (also a pretty good show) marathon on next weekend maybe we can all skip out and watch it over at my house."

"I can get out of training no problem" Ino said

"I can ask Kurenai sensei if I can leave early." Said Hinata.

"I can try to get out again but it may be difficult" Tenten assumed the same trick wouldn't work twice.

In the hall

"I can't believe it they're all going to skip out on training to watch some stupid girly show" Naruto said a little louder then he should have and Sasuke and Kiba pushed him to the ground trying to keep him quiet.

'_If she thinks she is leaving me with those two again she better think again'_ Neji thought again to himself.

"Alright alright, let's move on." Tenten said. "I think its time the princesses get a turn."

"Good idea, Yukiko truth or dare" Ino rounded on the girls who were politely giggling at the kunichis planning. "Umm…dare" She answered.

"Wow it took us forever to get a dare out of Hinata" Sakura recalled the many past sleepovers. They grouped together to come up with a good dare.

"Perfect" Ino jumped up from her spot in the circle and began digging through Hinata's bag. "Sakura tell her the dare"

She nodded. "Your dare is to sing to the song Ino is about to put on."

This didn't seem to disturb Yukiko to much but… "You mean like a hymn, what if I don't know the words"

"Well that's what Ino's taking care of, we can hook up Hinata's music player to a karaoke machine." This didn't help answer her question. "A karaoke machine displays the words and you read along." This made more since "And it's not exactly a hymn it's more upbeat." Now she looked a little worried.

"I don't know if I can sing upbeat, at least not by myself." She looked at her friends.

"Okay so we make it a group dare, sound good" Tenten said "You can all sing. Hey Hinata will you change your turn from truth to dare?"

"I could I guess, why" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"Just change please"

"Okay"

"Alright and Hinata will start you off" Tenten was now helping Ino with the karaoke machine and looking for the song.

"Wait what" Hinata said suddenly.

"Oh come on Hinata you sing better then the rest of us, besides we'll join in too for the first verse then they can take over." Ino said in the bag were four microphones and Ino passed one to Yukiko and Akiko, the second to Harumi and Natsumi, the third to Hinata with Tenten sitting beside her and the final one she and Sakura would share.

"Okay this song is called '_I wanna be like other girls._' I think it is a very good song for the situation." Ino said and pressed the play button

Hinata began to sing first:

I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls

The other three join in:

GET TO BE

nanana,na.na.na,nanana,na.na.na,nanana,na.na.na,  
wooooo

To wear my old jeans  
To eat a whole cake  
Feel the sun on my feet  
Be quiet, be crazy  
Be anything I want to be  
Dance around in my underwear

To walk by myself  
Do nothing all day  
To eat a whole cake  
Be cranky with frosting

No cameras  
No pressures  
No phonies  
No hairjam  
No people who think that they know me but don't  
No platform shoes

I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls

woooo woooo

I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls

The princesses sing next verse:

GET TO BE

nanana,na.na.na.,nanana,na.na.na.,nanana,  
na.na.na.,nanana,woooo

To stay in one place  
To sleep until 3  
To meet a nice guy who likes me for me

No cameras  
No pressures  
No phonies  
No hairjam  
No people who think that they know me but don't  
No platform shoes

All join in:

2x  
I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls

woooo woooo

I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls  
Just to be free like other girls

GET TO BE

By the time the song had come to an end they were all very much into it. Sakura and Ino were dancing around the room stealing their microphone from each other. Tenten and Hinata were singing loudly, who would have thought Hinata's voice could be so loud. Akiko, Harumi, Natsumi and Yukiko were looking more confident then they had all week and were also bopping their heads to the music. The rest of the night went on similar to this, singing karaoke, doing their hair or painting their nails, the boys watching up until Ino was dared to go steal something from their own room and they just only made it back into their bunks before she was sneaking in the other girls waiting at the door. The proper princesses looked as if she was stealing from a bank and not from her friends. By two in the morning they realized that the next day was going to be along one and went to sleep.

* * *

**i hope everyone enjoyed, reviews would be nice. **

**Thanks for reading, excpect another long wait update. (sorry) **

**LovingMyLife**


	9. Proper Young Ladies

**Okay again my update took along time i know and its like getting late to i won't bother to proof read just excuse the mistakes and don't yell at me. I was informed that Masashi is the name of Naruto's creator, i had know idea i really didn't and i also didn't feel like changing it. so i hope you like this chapter i think the ending turned out good and my next update will be asap. **

* * *

**Proper Young Ladies**

The morning sun shown through the girl's room window where the curtains had not been drawn closed the night before; it spread across the room covering the girl's faces and warming them enough to make them stir in their sleep. The sun's warmth was just enough to pull Harumi from her dream like state and she began to sit up blinking her eyes. _'It's never this light out when I wake up, what's going on?'_ She sat up fully now and began taking in her surroundings. The music still playing from the karaoke machine and her friends lay around the room, Natsumi on the couch across from her, Yukiko lying in the biggest chair. Hinata lay on her bed as did Sakura while Akiko had fallen asleep on Tenten's bed. Tenten herself and Ino were asleep on the floor with pillows and blankets. She looked at the clocks on one of the bed side tables. The digital numbers blinked 9:55 in bright red. Slowly this registered in Harumi's brain. Then it hit her, she jumped to a standing position, she'd never even slept past seven before and it was nearly ten.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, Natsumi wake up, we are so very late. Goodness girls, GIRLS! Get up" The other seven sleeping girls began sitting up, wiping sleep from their eyes and mumbling about going back to sleep. "It's nine fifty five; we were supposed to be down stairs nearly an hour ago." She was panicking, a lot. The other princesses also jumped up and promptly fell back down gripping either their heads or stomachs.

"Oww my head" Yukiko moaned and got up more slowly this time.

"Why do I feel so…tired?" Akikio said temporarily forgetting their lateness.

"You're not used to the sleep over stuff; vast amounts of junk food, staying up till two in the morning and the constant loud music playing it's just a major change for you, you'll be fine in a bit." Sakura explained

"Well that is all fine and good but we really should get going now." Harumi said impatiently as she pulled on her slippers. "We still need to go change"

"We don't have time to change lets just get down stairs" Tenten said as she pushed them all out the door not even putting on her own slippers. They began sprinting down the hall to the dinning hall, Suzu running along side them.

Down in the Dinning Hall

The four lords sat around the table with the eight boys. It was completely silent. No joke not a single one had said more then a thank you for over an hour and that was only to the maids who had served them the breakfast which they were now collecting untouched and cold. When the lords did not touch their own food they got the impression they should not either. There seemed to be a great amount of tension which was broken when Lord Asari finally spoke up.

"Where are they?" he said loudly and banged his fist on to the table. "They have never once been late and now on a very important day those girls are nearly an hour late."

"Why could this be, I would think they would be very anxious and got ready much earlier then necessary not later." Lord Asahi wondered allowed his voice much quieter but still a little unpleasant.

"I bet it is those other girls fault" At this the boys looked down the table to where the lords sat. "They are not the most well mannered girls I have come to meet. I assume they are the cause for the tardiness." Unknown to the lords, or maybe they just didn't care, the teammates of these unmannered girls where glaring at them.

"How dare they blame them, I mean yes it's likely it is their fault but they have no evidence to prove that" Lee whispered, quietly enough that they could not hear them at the other end of the table.

"They would say anything to believe it was not their own girls to blame" Sasuke said.

"I think we should go check on them, their rooms are on third floor if I remember correctly" Lord Asari was getting up from his seat.

"If they go and see they are not in their rooms but with the girls their opinion of them will drop even more" Shino said as they continued to speak in whispers.

"Well we'll have to stop them" Lee said

"How?" the other said together.

Lee hopped up from his seat. "Excuse me Lord Asari but we could go see what is the cause of the ladies lateness." Lord Asari gave him and the other ninjas a very skeptical look.

"I think I will go check for my self." He continued to the door but stopped abruptly when eight very panicky girls rushed into the room dressed in wrinkly pjs, un-brushed hair and sleepy, yet wide awake faces.

"I told you this would not end well" Shikamaru whispered.

"I am so sorry we are late father" Harumi immediately started babbling to lord Asari as he stared at the group of them. They all curtsied politely but didn't dare move any more then that. "-we over slept and we came dow-"

"Enough" he stopped her holding up his hand "I do not want to hear any more excuses, you were late and that is unacceptable. You look a mess and we are running behind schedule you are supposed to meet Masashi in fifteen minutes and you have not yet eaten." He took a deep breath "Go down to the kitchen and get something to eat then go straight to Masashi, try to make your selves look presentable." He finished and began walking away the other lords following closely behind looking stunned and appalled at their own daughters. Once they had fully left the room Tenten and Sakura both dropped to a sitting position on the floor.

"Well that did not go so bad." Yukiko said gently to Harumi who was staring at the floor.

"Umm…yeah come on let's go" She said quickly and headed for the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked the boys joined them in watching Harumi leave.

"She does not like to disappoint lord Asari, it is pretty funny just because of all of us she is the least interested in being a princess." Akiko explained as they also went to the kitchen with a quick pace. Once in the kitchen they ate fast but not so to make them selves sick. The boys also got to eat finally though it confused the girls as to why they had to eaten before.

"So I think we better get going" Natsumi said "Our fathers are pretty rough when we are late but they are nothing compared to Masashi." The girls took the opportunity to practice clearing the table once more and then rushed up stairs to the wardrobe room. Harumi knocked on the door and footsteps could be heard. Masashi threw open the door the door (obviously a morning person).

"Good morning today is the big da- what happened to you girls?" he asked looked at the girls' messy pjs and fly away hair.

"We were just running a bit late this morning" Akiko told him. "But we are back on schedule and ready to start" they had now entered and taken seats.

"Very good but last night after you left I had a stroke of genius; sense you girls will be impersonating them I thought we couldn't have two of each princess running around but we can have you impersonate them back." Masashi explained as he once again took out the four beautifully colored boxes and then four others. "As long as it does not interfere with any plans?" He half asked half stated. The boys shared a glance before nodded for him to continue.

"Great we will have your four looked like royalty and you four looking- average" he motioned to each group respectively. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino looked offended but when they were handed their boxes the statement was suddenly forgotten. Oh the power of a beautiful dress. "Now the boys and myself will excuse ourselves knock on the door twice when everyone is changed I will come back in, you will not" He motioned to the boys "it will be a surprise for you, I need something to amuse my self now out" They left the room and once again lined up against the wall outside the door.

Inside the room the girls were changing into their kimonos or in the princesses' cases casual clothes. Not used to wearing traditional clothes they needed help putting on the kimonos especially tying the obi's many belts which confused them beyond belief. (You'll find out what they look like in a bit). Once they had finished they knocked on the door and Masashi came in, backwards. He was telling the boys they might as well find something to occupy their time them meet them in the entrance hall in about an hour.

"Okay so we need to do hair and make-up not to much though" Tenten sighed in relief. She could stand a bit of make-up but some people would just go a little overboard with it. They each took a seat in one of the vanity seats and it began hair brushing, powder everywhere, and even a bit of perfume. So exactly one hour later on the dot they were done.

In the entrance hall

"I bet they're going to be late" Chouji said as all the boys met up in the entrance hall an hour later like they had been asked. "Isn't an hour of getting ready more like three hours?"

"We have nothing better to do right now so let them be late." Kiba said.

"I have never been late a day in my life and I don't plan on starting now" Masashi stated as he appeared at the top of the stairs just as the lords appeared from a hallway that led off the room.

"So I will begin by showing off my lovely work with the princesses then you will see the true masterpieces."

"He's speaking like they are pieces of art work" Sasuke pointed out in a quiet whisper.

"Alright!" Masashi said up the stairs "Harumi, Akiko, Yukiko, Natsumi you girls first." They came from around the corner looked incredibly self conscious. Harumi's usually ringlet curls were gone and her hair was straight much like Sakura's but it was half up and half down. She was wearing a dark green ¾ lengths shirt and kaki caprices. She and the other girls all wore ninja shoes. Akiko had her dark brown hair in a bun with long bangs hanging in her face. Her outfit consisted of yellow dress (like Sakura's in part one) with dark brown knee length shorts. Natsumi wore a black skirt and pink sweat jacket, her blonde hair down except for a small braid that hung to the side. Finally Yukiko had on a white tank top and jeans. Her violet hair in a side ponytail.

"And now for the lovely Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata" Now coming around the hallway and down the stairs they walked also looking self conscious and not sure of them selves. Sakura had on a silvery-white kimono with a sakura flower pattern that brought out both her pink hair and green eyes. Her hair now in tight ringlet curls with a flower barrette holding back one side of her bangs, pink heels and the fake flower pendent around her neck safely hiding the tracking device. Ino was looking a bit more confident then the others in her dark blue kimono a pattern of stars and other shapes in various shades of lighter blues and whites. This dramatically brought out her eyes. Her long blonde hair was in an elegant braid tied with a light blue ribbon with a few strands of hair hanging down in the front, while heels and her own sun pendent tracking device. Hinata's kimono was the same lavender color her eyes sometimes had with dark purple and white butterflies decorating it. Her hair was in a bun with chopsticks that matched the dress, dark purple heels could be seen beneath the hem and a tracking device that looked like Yukiko's snowflake pendent hung around her neck. Finally Tenten's kimono was a pale yellow color with a sky like pattern of pink orange and peach. Her long brunette hair was half up and half down all of it in loose curls, at the point where it was tied a small peach, yellow, and pink flower had been placed. Pink heels and a maple leaf pendent matched her attire. She was the last one off the steps and stumbled a bit grabbing Hinata's arm to keep steady.

The boys stared at them, shock clear on _all_ of their faces, not sure of how they were supposed to respond.

'_Wow, I didn't know Hinata was so pretty' _Naruto thought as he stared at the shy girl whose cheeks had turned a light shade of red the second she cam around the corner.

'_Ino is to pretty for her own good' _Shikamaru thought as the only somewhat confident girl twirled in her dress. He already worried enough about her with all the boys who followed her around.

'_She looks gorgeous' _a very ooc Sasuke thought as he stared a Sakura who was to distracted looking around to notice her admirer. _'I wonder if she still likes me.'_

Neji's also emotionless face looked shocked by the girl's appearance but of course when his eyes came across Tenten they stayed there. He had a little debate with himself about if Tenten should dress girly more often or not at all. _'She looks great but I would not be the only one to notice if she walked around like that everyday'_

"So how do we look?" Ino asked the boys who only grunted in response. "I think that's a good sign"

The rest of the morning went very well. They had gone over the plan once more to be sure it was clear. Sakura was also now carrying a communication device in a hidden pocket of her dress just in case their happen to be a problem. While the meeting was going on the princesses would wait in the kitchen along with Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke while Lee, Kiba, Shino and Chouji watched from outside; It would not be strange to any one to see ninja watching over the mansion.

Finally an hour before the suitors' arrival the girls went into a panic. They were waiting in the kitchen standing in a circle holding hands willing telling them selves that they could do this and it wasn't going to be that hard. Quarter to the arrival time the four girls headed upstairs with lots of luck wished on them by their teammates and the other girls. They waited near the large double doors in the entrance hall the lords standing with them. This added to their nervousness because it had been the first time they were left alone with them and it was obvious of their dislike of them. They stood with just the right amount of confidence and then-

They were there. One of the guards from outside the front gates had escorted four men, all in their early twenties, into the entrance hall.

'_And here we go'_ Tenten thought.

"Good afternoon Lord Asari, Lord Asahara, Lord Asahi, and Lord Asai" One of the boys said as he and the others bowed to them. He looked to be the oldest of the four brothers.

"Good afternoon you must be Ichiro Tanaka" Lord Asari said.

"Yes sir and these are my brothers Jiro, Saburo, and Shiro" The boy named Ichiro nodded to each brother. (Their names mean 1st son 2nd son 3rd son and 4th son, its really creative I know-sarcastic smile)

"These are our daughters," Lord Asahara turned and gestured to the girls "Harumi, Akiko, Natsumi and Yukiko" They curtsied to the four boys, no problems occurring.

'_Step one down'_ they all together.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Another boy, Saburo, said to them as they bowed.

"The pleasure is ours" Hinata said politely.

The suitors turned their attention back to the lords and Tenten, Ino, and Sakura all smiled at Hinata who was trying her best not to blush.

"Let's walk around the yard and discuss the matter at hand" Lord Asahi said as he took the lead back out the double doors.

As taught to, the girls walked a little farther behind as the men talked. Sakura walked close enough to Tenten to whisper something without looking disobedient. "They talk as if they are making a sale on a plot of land, not arranging a marriage" She sounded offended if not for herself then for the princesses.

"I know it's insulting." Tenten whispered back and they separated a bit so not to look suspicious. A while later after they had walked the garden once and now they were going back inside to start preparing the dinner. In the kitchen the princesses and the boys went out another door in the kitchen to wait while it was occupied. The girls began taking ingredients out of the cupboards and started preparing them. After a little more talking, mostly about what an excellent cook 'Natsumi' was they went back up the step to the dinning hall. Once the door at the top of the stairs clicked the others rushed into the room and the girls tossed them selves into the chairs around the table. Natsumi looked over the cooking food.

"Oh my gosh, this is exhausting" Tenten said as she pulled off her heels "I wish the kidnappers would just hurry and show up"

"Tenten don't mention that" Sakura said anxiously "You don't know when they might show up, we can't blow our cover"

"Don't worry about it, no ones around" Hinata informed them.

"These boys are such, such, I don't even know" Ino said "They couldn't care less about us- I mean them" she referred to the proper girls.

"We told you that is how it would be" Yukiko said.

"Well it would be gentleman like if they at least pretended to show interest in us" Ino replied stubbornly. About forty-five minutes later the girls had all their shoes back on and were setting up the appetizers they were about to serve.

"You guys can do this you're doing great so far" Naruto told them as they each picked up a plate. The serving went well, nothing was spilled, everything was in the right place and there was even a smile of some of the lords' faces. During dinner the suitors paid more attention to the girls as if they had heard Ino's complaint. One last trip down to the kitchen, they were bringing up the dessert they had their first mishap. The way they were seated at the table the boys' backs were to the kitchen door while the lords faced it. As the walked towards the table Tenten tripped in her heels loosing grip on the tray in her hands and nearly falling to the floor. Hinata, who was behind Tenten, lost the grip on her tray as she moved to stop Tenten's fall. Sakura and Ino leap forward to catch their trays. This all together happened in less than five seconds and was completely silent. It went un-noticed by the boys but it looked like the lords hearts may have stopped. Quickly they regained the proper look and served the dessert.

"So I was thinking maybe we could get to know you ladies a little better, maybe go for a walk through the gardens again. That is if it is okay with the fathers." Jiro said finally addressing the girls. If only momentarily. After deciding there would be no problems with this they cleared the table and brought the stuff down to the kitchen.

"They want to walk us around the gardens; maybe you guys should be up there as well." Hinata pointed out to them. The four boys followed them up the steps about ten minutes later to be sure they would not be seen.

In the gardens

The suitors and girls had finally split into pairs, it was the first time they realized they had no idea which one they were supposed to be 'marrying'. Each pair had wander in a different part of the garden, Sakura with Jiro, Ino with Saburo, Hinata with Ichiro and Tenten with Shiro. This led the boys to also split up to follow them. You can guess who followed who.

With Hinata and Ichiro, Hinata was doing her best not to look paranoid. She knew she was supposed to be kidnapped but the whole thought of it made her feel uneasy. Not to mention that she got paired with the oldest of the brothers.

"So you are Yukiko correct?" he asked her. She nodded. Another thing she had no trouble with was not talking too much. Naruto was following closely behind in the bushes. He did not see anyone suspicious looked around but he wasn't really all focused on the surroundings as much as he was on the dark haired girl herself.

"Well tell me is their anything you think I should know about you?" he asked and he tried to casually hold her hand.

"Umm…what do you want to know?" She asked and prayed that he could not see her bright red cheeks.

"Anything really"

"Oh okay well" Hinata racked her brain for something about Yukiko. "Well I do have a pet I am very fond of. My dog Suzu I have had her since she was a puppy." She looked at him hoping her answer was good enough. He did not look as if he was paying any attention to her but was instead staring into the distance. Hinata followed his gaze and saw a small green light twinkle before she felt herself being lifted from the ground.

Naruto had rushed back to the front gates as soon as it had happened. Everyone else was waiting their already.

"It was them, they're the kidnappers." He nearly shouted.

"Keep it down Naruto, we're just as surprised as you" Shikamaru said. "We should probably start after them in about five minutes." They nodded in agreement and ran off to tell the lords and the princesses the information that the suitors had been the kidnappers.

* * *

**Okay like i said i didn't proof read so don't kill me/ im really tired and wanted to put this chapter up**

**Review **

**LovingMyLife**


	10. Not So Proper Young Ladies

**Okay so sorry it took so long for me to update a fairly short unexciting chapter. Im almost positive that the chapter after this one will be the last. By the way this is not the last. Okay so please excuse any mistakes and whatever. Enjoy the chapter im not very good at writing fight scences as you will see for yourself. okay so see ya at the end. **

**Disclaimer-no i don't own it**

* * *

**Not So Proper Young Ladies**

The boys were deep in a forest that was thick with tree roots and with the darkness it made it difficult to move quickly after the kidnapped girls. However this also meant that the suitors/kidnappers had to move slower, Neji had confirmed this for them. It was very silent among them with only an occasional statement exchanged.

With the girls it was much louder as the four kidnappers had to struggle to keep a tight hold on them and navigate through the think foliage; they cursed out loud many times. At first the girls had fought back, as planed, just as any normal person would have done. Then they quit out of pretend exhaustion and were currently having very loud mental conversations as they tried to come up with a logical explanation as to why it was the suitors that has captured them.

'_What is going on?' _Tenten thought to herself _'Okay so let's think this through. The whole time the kidnappers had been the suitors, which means they had probably planned the whole thing out. So there never really were any real suitors.'_ She reasoned this out and it made a good amount of since. _'Wait this means I nearly killed myself learning to dance, and cook, serve and all that other stuff for nothing!'_ it was clear that Tenten was upset about this and when her un-happiness was built up she took it out by causing physical pain to others. She began hoping that they would figure out it wasn't really the princesses they had snatched just so she could fight. They kidnapper who was carrying her tripped over one of many tree roots and dropped her to the ground. _'We can't even get smart kidnappers! I mean really kidnappers are supposed to make a quick escape to their hideout, so why put it in the middle of some of the thickest woods ever see.'_

He roughly picked Tenten back up and tossed her over his shoulder. From this new position she could see the outlines of her friends in the darkness, Sakura and Ino both looked as angry as she felt and Hinata just looked shocked that she had been kidnapped by a seemingly respectable suitor.

"We're almost there" One of the men stated "That's it there" He was pointing to a medium sized, concrete building just visible through the dense trees. A few minutes later they were walking through the wooden door of the concrete building and the girls were tossed on to the dirt floor. After sensing that the kidnappers had walked far enough away Sakura started whispering something to them.

"Did any of you see this coming?"

"Well I didn't like them from the beginning" Ino said straitening out her dress "but didn't expect this"

"Neither did I" Tenten said. She looked over at Hinata who was staring in the direction of the men.

"What's up Hinata?" Sakura asked

"When I turn eighteen and my father starts lining up suitors I'm having him run back round checks" She answered in all seriousness but still put a smile on the other girls' faces.

"What do you think they want from us?" Ino asked

"I'm guessing ransom money but if that's not it I'm sure were about to find out" Tenten said. She was watching the men coming back to them.

"So how are you all feeling?" One of them asked in a sarcastic tone. They didn't respond to him.

"Now I thought it was proper for a lady to answer when asked a question by a gentleman" Another one of them said.

'_Yes well you are not exactly gentlemen'_ Tenten thought.

"We'll then I guess well just move on" He said when he noticed they would not respond to him "I am assuming you four are educated enough to realize that yes we did take you captive for ransom" He received nods from them. He was now kneeling down to speak to them face to face. Sakura was seated of the floor closest to him. He stopped speaking and examined her for a minute before reaching out for the chain of her necklace. He looked more closely at it before yanking it roughly from her neck.

"Oww" She shouted.

"Well we know that this one speaks" The man said "You three have necklaces like these, give them to us" After looking at each other all thinking the same thing Hinata, Ino and Tenten removed their necklaces, dropping them into his outstretched hand. They walked away again to examine them.

"You think they'll realize that they're trackers?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I don't know they might, but they don't seem to be the smartest bunch now do they." Sakura whispered back rubbing her neck.

"You make a good point" Ino said.

"Hey guys look." Tenten was not looking at them but staring at the four men. They had turned back to them with glares. "I think they noticed"

"You know it doesn't matter how many guards you have following you, we actually want them to come they can send back word of the ransom."

'_Do they still not realize we aren't the princesses?' _Tenten thought.

"Do you really think you're going to get any ransom for us" Ino said. The men looked at her skeptically, the girls wanted to hit her.

"Is there any reason we wouldn't?" One of the men asked advancing on them.

"Well hello were just regular kunoichi here" Sakura hit the back of her best friend's head.

"Blonde moment much" She yelled as the guys just stared at them shocked.

"What?"

"They didn't know we aren't the real ones" Tenten said. Ino came to the realization of what she had done about the same time the men made since of what she had said.

"Oops"

In the woods

"Are we almost there, I think we may have lost them?" Naruto asked as he once again tripped over another tree root.

"Naruto do you have any since of coordination?" Shikamaru asked the blonde haired boy as he and Chouji pulled him back up on his feet.

"No he doesn't" Sasuke answered for him. Naruto glared at him and was about to retort when Shino told him to drop it. Reluctantly he did drop it but questioned them again.

"Whatever, did we lose them or not?" They turned to Neji who was supposed to be keeping track of them but he was looking back in the direction they had just come from.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"Come out now!" Neji said loudly.

"Is someone back there?" Kiba asked. From behind the trees and to the boys' surprise four princesses stumbled out, still dressed in their normal girls clothing with Suzu trailing behind them.

"What are you four doing here; do you realize how dangerous this is?"

Yukiko, Akiko, and Natsumi all backed away a bit leaving Harumi to answer the question. "We…well we just fe…felt bad the others had to be kidd…kidnapped because of us" She stuttered out staring at the ground. "We wanted to make sure they would be okay."

The boys still looked to be in a state of shock when finally Sasuke spoke. "What are we supposed to do with them, we don't have time to bring them all the way back."

"We could just take them along the building they stopped at is not that much farther ahead, we'll just have to keep them out of danger" Neji said.

"Are you mad at us?" Yukiko asked also starring directly at the forest floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

The boys sighed. No they weren't mad but this did make the situation more complicated then it already was. Suddenly a noise could be heard coming from Sasuke's pocket. He pulled out the communication device that was matched to the one Sakura had been given. They all crowded around to listen to her speak.

"Where are you guys, we could use a little bit of back up?" Sakura was shouting.

"We've run into a slight problem?" Sasuke said.

"What?"

"Hey Sakura" The four princesses chimed into the communicator.

There was silence. Then…

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING THERE?!"

"Please don't be mad" Harumi said.

"Ahhh, okay well figure out what you guys are going to do and hurry, Tenten and Hinata are fighting off two of the guys and Ino took over another so she could fight the last one and leave me free to call but I think reinforcements may be on their way" Sakura sounded panic.

"Alright just hold them off" Naruto said.

"Oka-Hinata move" Sakura suddenly shouted and then shouted something that sounded a lot like 'Tenten' before the communicator went dead.

"That's not good"

"Lets go it's this way" Neji said and they started off in the right direction as quickly as possible.

Back at the hideout

The reinforcements had arrived out of no where while Sakura had been talking. One of them had turned to use a surprise attack on Hinata but Tenten had gotten in the way. Whatever it was that the reinforcement had used had enough force to throw her back against the concrete wall and nock her unconscious. It didn't help that Ino's lifeless body was endanger of being trampled on while she was controlling one of the men. The boys arrived quickly and snuck in from an upper window with the princesses in tow. They observed the scene quietly from a platform inside the window.

"Okay you four stay here." Shikamaru told them before the eight boys jumped from the platform to go aid their teammates. The princesses watched from up on the platform. Neji and Lee first went to check on Tenten before joining in to the fight and Shikamaru had moved Ino's body from the middle of the floor to a safe corner. They watched with a mixture of excitement and terror, not sure if all the trouble they got into was like this.

(I am not good with fight scenes; I prefer to write romance and humor so please use your own imagination while mine takes a break)

After what felt like no time at all they had taken out all of the enemies, with little injury on their side. This had become easier when they found out the presence of the real princesses and came together all going after them. They were a very easy target. The princesses came down from the platform, careful to avoid the enemies lying on the ground.

"Are you all okay?" Akiko shouted.

"Fine for the most part"

"That was terrifying" Harumi exclaimed. She watched the group carefully, some were examining the bodies of the enemies, some their own checking for injury, Sakura was kneeling next to Tenten making sure there was nothing wrong with her, Ino and Hinata were gathering stray weapons. She smiled. They were also holding their high heels which Hinata had taken off to easy her fight but Ino had thrown at her closest enemies once she had returned to her own body. It had worked quite well really.

"She's going to be out for a few more hours" Sakura said referring to Tenten. "Unless we feel like hanging around here someone will have to carry her"

"I shall carry her" Lee said jumping up ready to help out his teammate. Everyone sighed. Lee had at the very least sprained his ankle and could barely support his own weight.

"Lee sit down, I'll do it" Neji said pulling Lee back down to the floor so Hinata could finish wrapping his injured ankle.

"Alright let's get going now; we'll be back by early morning."

They began to stumble back through the forest, now there seemed to be even more obstacles covering it especially for Neji who had to be careful not to drop Tenten and Lee who now had Harumi's help to walk. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were all being very careful not to mess up their dresses and were walking back barefooted. After what must have been two hours they saw the mansion's gates in view; the Lords were all waiting there. Once in view they ran (very improperly) to check on their daughters. It was nice to know that as mean as they acted to them they did really care. Even if it did take them running off into the woods, in to danger, after they went through so much trouble to keep them safe, to show it.

* * *

**okay i love you all for putting up with me big smiles **

**read and review **

**LovingMyLife**


	11. A Proper Ending to a Proper Mission

**Okay here it is everyone the finally chapter of the story and as promised i did my best to put some romance in the chapter. (i promise the next story im working on will have much more romance) so yeah please read and review i can't believe i finally finished it. :-) okay so yeah enjoy. I love everyone who reviewed you all are the greatest. **

**Disclaimer: i didn't own naruto in the first 10 chapters why shouldnow be any different **

* * *

A Very Proper Ending

After they had arrived back at the mansion and all necessary information had been given to the lords and a message was on its way to Konoha with details of the mission, the teenagers departed to their own rooms and passed out upon their own beds. At about eleven o'clock Tenten began to wake, groaning about the unimaginable pain in her head. She sat up trying to remember what had happened before…well before anything. Slowly it was coming back to her as she saw her reflection in the mirror on the back wall of the room. Her head turned quickly as her eyes scanned the other three beds in the room; her friends were fine, and just like her, still dressed in their kimonos. Her head snapped around again when the door to the room opened and the princesses walked it. They were now dressed in their regular home kimonos and carrying trays of food.

"Good morning Tenten, how is your head feeling?" Harumi asked as she set the tray down on the bed side table.

"Like I listened to jack hammer for six hours straight" She said laying her head back down on her pillows. "Any chance you could tell me why?"

"Sorry we didn't get there until you had lost consciousness" Akiko said.

"What do you mean _'didn't get there'_, certainly you didn't follow us?" She sounded shocked.

"Actually that is exactly what they did" Sakura was now awake "I know I was shocked too." She began to eat the brunch the other girls had brought up. Ino and Hinata were also beginning to wake, most likely from the talking now going on.

"So wait after I went out of it the guys showed up with you four, you fought, you won, and we came home? Why does it seem that that went off just a little too flawlessly?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"Well really it did, nobody was really injured, obviously your fine and knowing Lee he'll be able to walk on his ankle properly again by tonight." Sakura explained.

"Well then I guess it really did go off that flawlessly."

"Including are fabulous performance, I never thought we could pull it off but if I didn't know my self I'd say I really was a princess." Ino said as she brushed out her hair.

"We did have that one incident"

"And we handled it perfectly" Ino retorted.

"Yeah because I'm sure any average princess could have managed to catch every plate without dropping a signal crumb of food." Sakura told her.

"Whatever, oh but do you know what bothers me the most?"

"What?" The other seven asked together.

"We worked so hard to learn that dance and we never got to actually do it."

"You know you're right, it's kind of upsetting that we didn't get to dance." Tenten said depressingly.

"At least you will know what you are doing if the need to dance ever comes up in another mission." Hinata said brightly.

"Yeah I guess" Tenten sighed. The princesses looked around at the girls. They felt bad that they didn't get to dance; it would have been the highlight of the whole mission for them. Suddenly Harumi's eyes widened, she had an idea.

"I think that you all need to get some more rest, you only slept for about five hours and you have had a really long week. The other proper girls did not know what the pink haired princess was up to but went with it and gathered up the empty plates. No complaints came from the kunochi who simply buried themselves in their blankets and quickly fell to sleep.

In the hallway Yukiko asked about the cause of Harumi's extra large smile.

"It is nothing really just that I had an idea that might cheer up the girls but we need to persuade the boys to help us." Harumi explained as they stopped out side the boy's door.

"What kind of idea, and do you really think that the boys would help us?" Yukiko asked "They might not want too."

"Well it is not like they have to do anything hard, I just thought the girls should get their opportunity to dance and for that we would need their help" Harumi motioned to the boy's room.

"They defiantly will not help us." Yukiko said and Suzu barked in agreement.

"Well they might, they care about those girls and it would make them happy and I know I do not know much about romance and stuff but I really think that some of those girls like some of those boys and that some of those boys like some of those girls." Harumi said sounding very sure of herself. "Remember the sleepover"

"They never said who they liked for sure" Akiko said siding with Yukiko

"But they did imply it" Natsumi took Harumi's side. Harumi and Natsumi had a very persuasive way with their friends. Sound familiar. "It will be like a thank you for helping us out and putting up with our fathers; and if they do like those boys it will be very cute for them to dance together."

"Okay" They agreed and Harumi knocked on the wooden door.

Later that Night

Tenten could feel her head hurting again. The medicine from earlier must have been wearing off. She reluctantly opened her eyes and pushed herself up. Outside the window the sun was now setting and there was no bright light to hurt her eyes. She sat up all the way and glanced at the bed side table where a second dose of medicine and a glass of water sat next to the digital clock that's red numbers blinked 6:30. She didn't need the rumble from her stomach to tell her it was nearing dinner time. She took the medicine and went to wake the others so they could all change before going down stairs. By changed they hadn't meant into nice clothes they meant into the comfortable pajamas they had worn the night before.

"Hey Tenten aren't you going to put your hair up" Hinata asked. Tenten had been sitting in front of the mirror, hair parted and ready to put up when she stopped.

"I'm too tired too." She answered lamely. The four of them got up to leave when Harumi came dashing into the room.

"Oh hey Harumi we were just on are way down stairs for dinner, don't mind are appearance" Sakura said. Harumi had hoped they might have stayed in their dresses and just made themselves presentable but too late.

"Okay let's go" Harumi said. She made the walk down to the dinning room as long as possible. Taking slow steps, asking them how they were feeling or if they needing to go to the bathroom; anything to give those people in the dinning room more time to…prepare.

Some of the boys were very easy to sway. Naruto agreed so long as he could dance with Hinata because she wouldn't step on his feet and she would mind if he stepped on hers. Lee and Kiba also agreed but the princesses had been hoping Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru would have made it a little easier. However they did pay the most attention when Harumi explained her idea and she took this to believe they didn't want anyone else dancing with certain teammates of theirs. They did agree after awhile of begging and pleading. They spent all afternoon trying to teach the boys how to dance and almost wished to blow the surprise just so the girls could laugh at the boys like they laughed at them. They were not surprised Neji knew what to do and that although Sasuke and Shino had never learned to dance were treating it seriously. Kiba, Lee, and Naruto were too hyper to teach properly and Chouji and Shikamaru proved too uninterested to learn. They knew the basics though and that would be enough to put a smile on their friends' faces.

Their time was up and Harumi was opening the door to the dinning hall. The large table had been pushed back and the chairs lined the wall. Sitting on the end of the table was Hinata's music player which Akiko had snuck from her bag while the four had been sleeping. They had quite a bit of trouble setting it up but they finally had accomplished it. They girls' eyes stared around the room confused. All the boys were there but none of them were sitting down to eat, in fact no food was around at all.

"What's going on?" Ino asked curiously.

"Well" Natsumi started "We knew how depressed you all were about not getting to dance or for learning for no reason at all. So we convinced-"

"With some difficulty" Akiko interupted

"-your teammates to learn a few steps and to dance with you." Natsumi smiled. Her smile looked as if it had hidden meaning.

"So let's begin" Yukiko said also smiling at the looks on there faces and she pressed what they had learned was the start button on the music player. Naruto came forward took Hinata's hands nearly dragging the still confused and now very embarrassed girl to the middle of the floor.

"Come on Hinata lets dance." The dark haired girl could only nod in response. The boys reluctantly, but only because they were embarrassed, paired off with each of the girls.

(Now finally some romance, I hope its good enough)

Sasuke and Sakura first…I'm not very good at writing them together

Sakura had been very surprised to find that Sasuke was going to dance with her. _'Not that it's a big deal or anything' _she told herself.

'_Who are you trying to kid?' _Her inner voice asked her.

'_Myself, is it working?'_

'_Nope' _

"Nice pjs" Sasuke was saying in a very sarcastic tone as she finished off her inner argument.

"Well so sorry I didn't know I was going to a formal event" Sakura said in a fake angry tone but still adjusted the bright green shirt. They danced for a little a bit not really speaking or even looking in each others direction. Sakura glanced to the middle of the room and noticed Naruto and Hinata still dancing. Hinata's cheeks were still and very deep shade of pink; Naruto had just complemented her on something.

"Naruto is so dense." She said more to herself then Sasuke but he still responded to the comment.

"If you mean about the fact that the Hyuuga girl likes him then yeah, he is" Sakura eyes finally looked at his.

"How did you know Hinata liked him?" She asked the only ones who were supposed to know were herself, Ino and Tenten.

"You would have to be as dense as Naruto not to know" he answered. _'True, Hinata isn't exactly good at hiding the fact.' _She thought. "You however are a little harder to read."

"What?"

"Well I can't tell if you like someone, at least not anymore." There was still confusion in her green eyes. "It used to be very obvious that you liked me, but now I can't tell who you like"

'_Who ever said I stopped liking you'_ she wouldn't dare say that out loud but, "Is there any particular reason you have been observing if you could tell who it is I like." She tried to sound uninterested.

"Maybe" He said coolly. _'Crap maybe I said too much'_ he thought not so coolly.

"Oh well if you really wanted to know, you could have just asked" She smiled.

"Really?" he was surprised.

"Maybe" her smile turned into a smirk.

Moving on to Ino and Shikamaru

Sakura's surprise was nothing to the surprise Ino got. Shikamaru actually got up off his lazy butt to do something for someone else. She would have to talk to the princesses about how they did it. Despite her surprise she didn't question him about it right away but instead danced in what was one of very few silent moments shared between them where one wasn't complaining and the other just being loud. It did bug her though.

'_What is going on? We never had an awkward silence before. That's reserved for people who like each other not who are just friends.' _She thought.

'_Well it could mean that you might like him as more then just a friend'_ her logic told her. She tried not to listen to it but that left her to listen to the silence. The suspense finally got to her about the reason he learned to dance for her and she had to ask. Or you know ask in a very Ino like way.

"So it wasn't too troublesome to learn how to dance just for me?" She looked at him straight in eyes. He stared back at her. He hadn't really looked at her the whole time; honestly the whole dancing thing was pretty embarrassing.

'_Why did I learn to dance for such a troublesome girl'_ he wondered to himself.

'_Maybe it's because you like to see that troublesome girl smile' _Shikamaru continued to watch Ino as she waited for an answer. She wasn't really smiling; it was defiantly more smirk like. Trying to come up with a good response he kept getting distracted. He noticed how the color of her shirt exactly matched her eyes and two hair ties holding up her ponytail one blue and one white matched her pjs. She always matched, even when mismatched clothes were in style she matched. Thinking about that he realized doing that everyday was ten times more troublesome then just learning to dance.

"I guess it wasn't too troublesome" He said and watched the smirk on her face turn gracefully into a smile. He smiled to even though he had wanted to prove his own inner voice wrong, but really when was he ever wrong.

Now Naruto and Hinata (Because we have to save the best for last)

"Ouch" Hinata squeaked as Naruto once again stepped on her small feet.

"Sorry…again" He quickly apologized. That was maybe the fifth time.

"Its o-okay Naruto, I know you don't mean to"

"You should really be dancing with someone other then me" he said as he watched his feet and moved to the music.

"Why is that?" _'Good no stuttering'_ she thought confidently.

"Well you're a really good dancer and I'm…not"

"That's not true" Hinata started to protest "You just need a little more practice" She tried to reassure him the same way he had done for her a hundred times before.

He grinned a big grin and attempted to twirl her around. It almost worked until Naruto's foot got in the way and she tripped. He caught her before she fell too hard and she had to look away from his bright blue eyes. They were way to close to her lavender colored ones.

"You're really sweet to let me keep trying Hinata" She didn't say anything but gave him a small shy smile.

'_He says I'm sweet but he is the really sweet one'_

'_I wonder why Hinata is always acting so shy around me. She used to act shy around everyone but now it's just me'_ Naruto tried to come up with a logical explanation for the dark haired girl's odd behavior. He had once asked Sakura and Sasuke after running across Hinata and her team at the ramen stand. They both rolled their eyes before walking away muttering something about how dense and oblivious he was. He also remembered watching a TV show were the main girl character always acted shy and silly around the boy she liked. He thought pretty hard and stepped on Hinata's foot again after loosing focus.

"Oh sorry" He winced just thinking about the pain her foot must be in.

"Its okay" She said hiding the pain in her foot. Then he decided to ask her.

"Hey Hinata are you all shy and stuff around me because you like me?"

And last but not least Neji and Tenten (Don't worry we get back to Naruto and Hinata)

Unlike the other girls Tenten had not been surprised at all when Neji and asked her to dance. Really who else would he dance with? He wasn't really social and wouldn't dance with someone he had just met like any of the princesses or Ino and Sakura who he only acknowledged through association with herself and Hinata. Which only left her and Hinata but really that meant only her. It was well known Tenten was really the only girl he would ever put up with. Although she wasn't surprised she was very much pleased about the whole situation.

"So you and the other boys learned to dance, I bet that was an _interesting_ experience" she had watched Lee for a moment as he tried to dance with Harumi who was on the verge of very improper giggles. She was also trying to coax the truth out of him about already knowing how to dance.

"Yeah it was" Not a lie. Sure he already knew how to dance but it was still an interesting experience. After the guys had finally stopped bugging him about knowing how, the princesses had somehow convinced him to help them teach the others. He decided the only reason he was even considering doing this was because he may sort of kind of like Tenten and it would make her happy if he did this; or at least that's what the princesses had said.

"So did you have any trouble with it?" She asked trying to sound as if she didn't already know.

What was he going to say? He wasn't about to say he had trouble learning anything but saying he had no trouble at all was a bit suspicious. Especially to Tenten who knew him better then anyone else.

"Hn." She wanted to laugh. That was the answer he always gave her when he didn't have his usual straight forward answer.

"Neji give it up, Hinata told us that first day we started practicing that all the Hyuugas have to learn how to dance." She said smiling up at him.

"Yeah well I guess for once one of their traditions finally came in handy" He wanted to change the subject and quickly asked how her head was feeling.

"Oh its feels okay right now but I just took some medicine so I'm sure the pain will come back in a few hours." She was quiet for a moment "Hinata said while I was unconscious you carried me back here. Something about Lee spraining his ankle, though he looks fine now, and you said you would do it instead"

"Oh umm…yeah" He said wishing she had not brought that up.

"That was really nice of you, to help me and Lee out" She said looking down at her feet. She had turned light pink in her cheeks after making him feel awkward.

"I did it more to help you then to help Lee" He said also looking away from her. Tenten tried to come up with a response but before she could she heard Naruto saying something loudly.

"Umm…Hinata?" Naruto was kneeling on the ground next to Hinata who seemed to have fainted.

"Naruto what did you do?!" Sakura had rushed over to the girl and was quickly followed by everyone else.

"I didn't do anything! I just asked her if she acted all funny around me because she liked me and then she looked all red in the face and fainted." Naruto said defensively. The group around him all smacked their foreheads.

After Hinata had passed out the girls had carried her back up to their room and the princesses brought up some dinner for them. Though the girls would have loved to stay down stairs and _dance the night away_, they were still tired and they had to leave early in the morning the next day so sleep was really a good idea. However when the girls fell to sleep that night they had grand smiles on their faces.

* * *

They were back in Konoha by late afternoon the next day. The girls had all insisted that Harumi, Yukiko, Natsumi and Akiko come and visit them any time they wanted. As did they insist that Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino come over anytime they liked and that they would always be welcome. To some it up it had been a very long good-bye. Naruto, having one bright moment, decided he'd better not question Hinata again anytime soon. Maybe he would try again in about a week. Shikamaru and Ino had been experiencing many more of those, slowly becoming less uncommon, awkward silences when left alone for any period of time. Sasuke and Sakura were continuing to mess with each others heads and were becoming more aware of the fact that they both liked each other. Tenten had not forgotten what Neji had said right before Hinata and Naruto's incident. They had taken to both Sasuke and Sakura's and Shikamaru and Ino's habits. After their training they would either have an awkward silence or Tenten would tease Neji about something or another. Overall things were back to normal, for the most part, and as far as the changes went everyone figured they would be for the better. That is in a bit when it came time for the four pairs to get together.

* * *

**Oh its sad that the story is over. i'll have to get started on my next one right away. (it's like the mandatory high school fic but i think my idea is very original) anyways please review i hope everyone liked my story. **

**Thanks for reading**

**LovingMyLife (and loving all of you) **


End file.
